Through Waves and Shadows
by CartoonNerd12
Summary: A The Little Mermaid AU. When Judy gets suspended she tries to make amends by uncovering a large smuggling ring with the help of a certain con-artist.
1. Chapter 1

It was not easy being the only rabbit cop on the force. The chief undermined her talent while her fellow officers saw her as a joke. Her assignment all day was parking duty - much to her parents' happiness - when she first came to Zootopia, and on her first day, she was assigned as a meter maid. But that didn't let her stop believing that things could get better and that her boss would finally give her a chance to prove herself.

"Still wearing that meter maid uniform, Judy?"

Judy was having lunch with the assistant mayor of Zootopia, who she met at her graduation ceremony at the police academy in her office.

She sighed, "Yes…"

Dawn Bellwether gave an understanding look, saying sweetly, "It's not so bad. It could be worse. They might have assigned you to… Oh, wait… Parking duty is the worst you can do… Oh, Judy, I'm so sorry, but do not despair. I'm sure once I have a few words with Mayor Lionheart and remind him of the Mammal Inclusion Initiative…"

"No, Dawn, please. I want to prove to the chief on my own that I can be a real cop."

"I know what you mean… They say you're a police officer when you're really a meter maid… Just like I'm supposed to be the assistant mayor when really, I'm a glorified secretary."

"But you do so much for the city!"

"Which Lionheart takes all the credit for… Let's face it, Judy. Little guys like us are always getting pushed around by the big mammals."

"Well, I aim to change that. Thanks for lunch, Dawn, but I have to get back on duty."

"Giving out tickets?"

Judy sighed again, "Pretty much, but it's still my job and I need to see it through."

"I understand, just let me know if you change your mind. You know I'm always happy to help you in any way I can!"

"I'll remember that. Thanks!" she dashed out of there.

Dawn shook her head and sadly sighed, "That sweet naïve girl… I was like her once, planning on making it big… But she has yet to see that others would rather crush dreams than to make dreams come true…" She turned back to her desk and saw the number she had for Doug on her office phone and started dialing. It picked up. "Is it ready yet?"

There was mumbling on the other end.

"Still growing? No matter. I can wait as long as I have to. In the meantime, I may have a new ally for us. With Judy as the first rabbit officer, she's bound to run into oppression more than once. Already, they have her as a meter maid." There was a pause as she listened to what her mysterious associate was saying.

"Yes, that does sound a lot like I had to go through… That's why I liked her since she told me she was dreamt of being a cop ever since she was a kid. With her help, we'd just be able to fool the ZPD from figuring out what is to come…" Another pause. "Don't you worry. I'm sure with the right timing, I should be able to persuade her to join our cause. Chief Bogo is doing a good job already keeping her hopes down. Once she feels so hopeless about her dream coming true, she'll have no choice but to accept my offer…" she smirked evilly.

* * *

Judy did her best to ignore the comments that she was given once she had to hand the tickets over the expired meter.

"I was thirty seconds over!"

"You're a real hero, lady!"

"My mommy says she wishes you were dead."

"Un-cool rabbit, my tax dollars pay your salary!"

She groaned as she headed back to the car she was given. A small safety cart. She putted it all the way back to the ZPD. Once she parked it, she went inside to the front desk where the receptionist, Benjamin Clawhauser, was eating doughnuts while typing at his computer. He saw Judy and smiled.

She gave a tiny smile back. Ben was the only officer she could really talk to without getting a strange look like the rest of their coworkers.

"Busy day, Ben?"

"When isn't it?" he shrugged, "You? Were you busy today?"

"Handed out another 262 tickets." She looked around and noticed the department was nearly empty. "Hey, where is everyone? It's not quitting time yet."

"Oh, they're preparing for the stakeout over at Canary Hall tonight."

"Stakeout?!" her eyes gleamed at the thought until she realized, "Oh… but I wasn't asked to be part of it."

"Yeah. I always miss out on the action."

Her eyes widened in thought and smiled, "Ben… how would you like it if we had our own stakeout…?"

The cheetah gulped, knowing this would be a bad idea.

* * *

The large police chief and half the squad was outside the Canary Hall, watching posh mammals going inside from a distance. Judy and Clawhauser, on the other hand, were watching them from the trees while wearing black suits.

"Oh, this is a bad idea… Really bad idea… What if the Chief catches us?"

The rabbit smirked, "He won't. We're just watching them catch the bad guy…"

"I don't know it's a good idea for me to be up here… I can feel this tree branch breaking from my weight…"

"Oh, Clawhauser, you're fine and you are not overweight. Don't think that for one second."

"Gosh, Judy, you really are nicer than the rest of the guys at the station…"

"Well, we should treat everyone with respect, even if someone is being mean to you…"

"Like the chief is to you?"

"Well, he's our boss. We have to respect him."

"So true."

As the night wore on, they started getting bored and Clawhauser had fallen asleep until static came on their walkie-talkies and made them alert. Officer McHorn's voice came on.

"Suspect is leaving during the concert, is heading your way…"

"Copy that, McHorn, good work." Chief Bogo voice replied back.

What Judy would give for the chief to compliment her on a job well done…

Another voice, Officer Fangmeyer came on the dispatch, "We see him going out, a platypus."

Judy looked up and saw in the distance of a finely dressed platypus. _This is it, the part where they arrest the crook! Any time now._ But she saw the Chief hadn't given the order to move in on him. _Okay… I know it's not my place to do your job, sir, but I'm pretty sure you need to arrest the guy right now, before he gets away…_

She turned to Clawhauser, "Why haven't they arrested him yet?"

"I'm sure the Chief has his reasons."

Judy was feeling antsy and started tapping her foot on the branch they were on.

Ben could feel it wiggling, "Uh, Judy, I don't think that's a… goooood ideaaaa!" The branch broke with a loud snap and landed on the squad including the Chief.

The noise alerted the platypus and he started making a run for it.

Bogo saw the rabbit and cheetah were on top of him, "Clawhauser! Hopps! What is the meaning of this?!"

Officer Fangmeyer yelled out, "Sir! The suspect is getting away!"

"I'll get him!" Judy started running after the platypus.

Bogo shouted after her, "Hopps! You get back here! HOPPS!"

But Judy was too busy chasing after the platypus, who was surprisingly quick on his feet, especially for a creature who resided near the water. He did not once look back as she managed to chase him down a wharf where an ocean liner was waiting. He got on the boat just as it was setting off, causing Judy to stop where she was at on the dock.

"No! Almost had him!" she grunted, stomping her foot. Her dispatch came on and she answered it hearing Bogo's loud voice.

"GET BACK AT THE STATION, RIGHT NOW!"

* * *

"…Insubordination, reckless endangerment to your fellow officers, making another officer go along with your stupid stunt, not to mention you let the suspect get away…"

"Sir, I thought you were going to arrest him. You had the perfect moment, but you didn't take it."

"We were not going to arrest him! We were going to let him lead us to a smuggling operation we've been tracking down for months! Months of work that went down the drain in one night because one rabbit couldn't keep her nose out of it! Now thanks to you, the smuggling ring knows we're on to them and will make it harder for us to catch them in the act!"

"Sir, I'm so sorry… I had no idea…"

"No. No, you didn't." he stated, "This was extremely careless. I have every right to fire you right now, were not for the mayor's Mammal Inclusion Initiative reminding me we need to keep you around for voter support. As of this moment, you are suspended from duty."

"What?! For how long?"

"A month. But keep complaining, I'll make it longer."

Judy kept quiet.

"Now get out of my sight."

She got out of the large chair and moved to the door. He closed it behind her with a slam.

When she got to the front desk, she told Clawhauser what happened.

"Ooh… a month's suspension… At least he didn't fire you."

"No, but he wanted to…"

"So what are you going to do if you're suspended?"

"Oh, no! That's right. I won't get my paycheck since I'm suspended! There's only one thing I can do, Ben. I have to catch that smuggling ring!"

"But, Judy, you can't! You won't be able to access the system and what if the chief finds out you're doing this behind his back? Then he would fire you!"

"I'm willing to risk it, Clawhauser. I'm tired of being a token bunny. Maybe… this will finally give me the chance to prove to him I can be the cop I was meant to be…"

"I still don't know, Judy…"

"Please, Ben… Don't tell him or anyone else about this…"

Ben gave an unsure look, but sighed, "Alright, but you know I can't help you, right? Chief Bogo was willing to overlook my going along with you during the stakeout and just gave me extra paperwork to do. If I help you on this and he finds out, it'll mean both of our jobs…"

"I know… I never wanted you to get in trouble, Ben. You're the only friend I have in this whole department."

"I'm sure you'll make some new friends soon…"

"Maybe, but in order to do that, I have to earn everyone's respect first. Starting with the Chief's."

* * *

"SUSPENDED?!" her parents' shouted through the video phone.

"Hallelujah!" Stu Hopps cheered.

"Stu!" Bonnie nudged him.

"Whoops… I mean, so sorry, Jude…"

"Way to cover up, Dad…" she gave an exasperated sigh.

"Your father didn't mean to sound so cheerful, honey, but we never had to deal with a daughter who's so far from home and is in a risky profession."

"Next thing she'll be telling us is that she's fallen in love with a predator!"

"Oh, Daddy, like that'll ever happen… However, since I'm suspended, I won't be receiving a paycheck until I'm back on duty, but since that's a month away…"

"Oh! Do you need to come home?" It was Bonnie's turn to get excited.

"And work on the farm?" Stu asked.

"Only if I have to. For now, I'm planning on getting a part-time job somewhere around here, but if there isn't one available, then I will come back to the farm to work."

She could see her parents were giving unsure looks, but they agreed with her plan.

When she hung up and got ready for bed, she could hear the voices of her neighbors from the thin wall.

"Hey, Pronk! Guess what? The meter maid got suspended!"

"Aw, snap!"

Judy groaned and held the pillow over her head. It was going to be a very long month…


	2. Chapter 2

Judy was down by the wharf the next day, where the platypus had gotten away. She could see ships coming and going, but none of them seemed to be the ship that the platypus got on the night before. So far, all the ships she saw were freighters either bringing in goods or shipping them out.

 _There was a reason the platypus came down… The fact the ship left the harbor just as he got on tells me the ship was waiting for him…_

She was so busy looking on that she didn't see the two hippo deckhands carrying a large crate.

One of them shouted to her, "Yo, rabbit! Move out of the way, will you? We're busy here!"

Judy turned around and exclaimed, "Oh, sorry!" She moved out of the way. As they passed her, she quickly asked, "I don't suppose you could give me some of your time to answer a few questions?"

The other hippo grunted, "Who do you think you are? A cop?"

Judy looked down at the attire she was wearing. Without her uniform and badge, she couldn't get mammals to cooperate in her investigation. Right now, she was wearing her civilian clothes: a blue t-shirt and pants.

"I know I'm not dressed for it, but-"

"Hey, lady, this thing is really heavy and we're on a tight schedule."

"So why don't you go back to your carrot farm?"

The hippos went on, leaving her alone.

She deeply sighed. _Dawn was right about little guys like us getting pushed around by the big mammals…_ The thought made her remember a younger version of herself getting pushed to the ground and getting clawed on the cheek by a… Suddenly, she saw something making their way to a dock. She looked closer and saw two foxes, a tall red one and a smaller one that she presumed to be a fennec fox. They were making their way to a sailing yacht that was fairly small, but large enough for their size. She knew it was none of her business, but she couldn't help but wonder what the two of them were up to.

Once the two of them boarded, Judy was close enough on the dock to hear their conversation.

"I'm surprised Big trusted you with this job." a deep voice said and she was amazed it was coming from the fennec fox.

"Yeah, well, he didn't have a choice. The polar bears wouldn't have fit on this tub boat. Fortunately, I was the right size to pick up the package."

"And you needed me along, why?"

"Someone's got to be around to make sure this isn't a set-up by Big that he was planning to get rid of me after all."

"No duh. He came close to icing you when you practically begged him to give you a second chance and that you would be his slave."

"It certainly worked. He's been torturing me ever since, but that doesn't mean he couldn't do away with me if he wanted to."

Judy couldn't help but feel sorry for this fox, but the fact remained that he was in cahoots with this Big character. She had to investigate this further and quickly snuck on board through a port hole she was able to slip through. She landed in a cargo hold.

Once they were out to sea, Judy was able to keep out of sight due to her small size. She kept her eye on the foxes as they kept on talking at the helm.

"Hey, Fin, tomorrow you should pull on your toddler act so we can get a jumbo-pop at that ice parlor the elephants all hang out at."

"Whatever, but if you try to kiss me on the head, I'll bite you."

"Aw, but that's what sells it! With your small size, you'd pretend to be my son and mammals go nuts for it!"

Judy felt herself scowling.

"Only because it's the only scam that works on those saps… I don't enjoy a moment of it."

"I do. It's always funny seeing you sucking on a binky."

"Are we at the drop-off yet?" the small fox asked in annoyance.

"As a matter of fact, we are," he smirked and looked ahead to see a sea mark floating in the middle of the ocean. When the ship got closer to it, Judy watched on with intrigue as the red fox pulled the cord attached to the bell as it rang.

In a short moment, a long, suction-cupped tentacle came out of the water and slowly, an octopus came up and wrapped himself around the sea mark.

The fox merely said to the sea creature, "Big sent me."

The octopus then used one of his tentacles to reveal a clam shell and opened it. Inside was a large pearl and it gleamed in the sunlight.

The fox let out a low whistle as the octopus said, "My wedding present to the lovely Miss Fru-Fru, daughter of one of my most important contacts. Send him my regrets of not being there, but hopefully this will make up for it."

"You got it." the fox took the clam shell and closed it shut.

"I need not tell you of the consequences if it doesn't get delivered."

"No way. It'll be taken straight to the boss."

"See that it does…" The octopus slowly went back down into the ocean.

Finnick saw off in the distance of storm clouds gathering, "We better hurry if we want to beat that storm."

"I told Big it was a bad idea to pick up the gift today. Of course, he didn't believe me or he just didn't care as long as I brought back the precious present to him."

"Quit complaining and drive the stupid boat. The faster we get back to dry land, the better."

Judy's eyes widened, realizing she forgot about today's weather report, and hoped that the fox did get them back to the harbor.

Unfortunately, the storm came in faster than any of them expected. The waves were tossing the small boat around. Judy tried remaining in her hiding place while the foxes were trying their hardest steering the ship. Water kept getting on board. Lighting struck close to them, barely missing the boat. But eventually, the high wind became too much and the mast started breaking. It was too late when the small fox shouted.

"Nick! Watch out!" But the mast knocked Nick overboard, making him land in the water. "Nick!"

Judy gasped at this and quickly jumped off to go rescue him.

The boat was started to sink, making Finnick grab an inflatable raft.

"Abandon ship!" he yelled out and pulled the cord.

Meanwhile, Judy was swimming down to find the fox who was knocked out from the mast hitting him. Luckily, she found him and grabbed on to him. It wasn't easy, but remembering her classes on emergency rescue training back at the academy, she was able to shift her weight to pull the fox up. Once she broke the surface, she made sure to grab a piece of drifting wood from the ship to put the unconscious fox on it.

Finnick couldn't believe what he was seeing. A rabbit had just come out of nowhere and saved his friend! He was on the inflatable raft when the bunny spotted him and swam toward him.

"Who the hell are you?!"

"Name's Judy Hopps, but that doesn't matter at the moment. We need to get your friend on board. He just suffered a blow to the head."

The tiny fox helped her and his pal onto the raft.

"I thought for sure he was a goner… but then you… Are you some kind of mer-bunny?"

Judy had to giggle at the idea, "No, I'm not. I'm a police officer, actually… I was investigating something when I came across you and your friend. I decided to sneak on board and it looks like it was good thing I did…" She stared down at the unmoving fox, "You said his name was Nick? Then what's yours?"

"Finnick."

Just then, the waves started to steady and the rain clouds began to lift, making the sun come shining through.

* * *

They landed on a beach near Sahara Square. Nick was still unconscious as he lied on the sand.

"You don't think he's dead, do you?" Finnick asked with a touch of concern.

"It's… hard to say… I may have to…" she gulped, "give him CPR…"

The fennec fox's eyes widened.

Judy had to keep herself from panicking, _Come on, Hopps. Pull yourself together. This is what you were trained to do… This citizen is in dire need of CPR, even though you never imagined that the first mammal you would be giving CPR to is a fox… But that doesn't matter… not when a life is hanging in the balance…_

She readied herself for the procedure and was about to lower her lips on to his when…

"AHHH!" the fox sat up in horror and was gaping at the bunny, "Were you seriously about to kiss me?!"

Finnick laughed.

Judy was appalled, "No! I wasn't! We thought you were dying, so I needed to give you CPR!"

"Just who are you anyway?" Nick wiped at his mouth.

"Judy Hopps."

"She's a cop. She snuck on board our ship and when the storm came, she saved your sorry hide."

Nick eyed the rabbit, "You? You saved my life?"

"You're welcome."

"Hey, I didn't say 'thank you'."

"It doesn't matter. It's my job to save mammals that need rescuing. You were out cold when you landed in that water, you could have drowned."

"Yeah, well, I could've…" But he was at for loss of words until he inquired, "Just what exactly were you doing on our ship to begin with?"

"I was on a case when I saw you two and decided to look further into what you were up to."

"I don't suppose you have a warrant with you, do you?" he challenged.

Her eyes widened and glanced down at her feet in shame, "No…No, I don't… mainly because I'm currently suspended from duty."

Nick pretended to be astonished, "What's this? A cop breaking their own rules! I'm shocked!"

"Now hold on! You're not exactly doing anything legal, either! I overheard the two of you!"

"Ah, but we got the permits to back it up…" He showed her his permit card. "Face it, Carrots. You can't prove anything."

"You're just lucky I'm not in a position to arrest anyone… And don't call me, Carrots…"

He smirked, "You know, I'm curious. Just how did you get suspended in the first place?"

"None of your business." she stated.

"Fine, so how's this: we part ways now and never see each other again. Sound like a good deal?"

"Actually… I have a better deal…" she grinned and held out the clam shell.

His eyes widened and started searching himself, realizing the pearl was gone and that the bunny was holding it in her paw.

"Yeah, after you fell overboard, I saw it falling out of your pocket, so I grabbed it just as I saved you. Listen, I'll give this back to you if you help me. I'm looking for a platypus that's part of a smuggling operation, and I have reason to believe that the ring is happening at those docks… Maybe if I go undercover as… whatever it is you guys do, I can infiltrate their operation!"

The fox ended up glaring at his partner, "Fin, how did you not know she had it?!"

The smaller fox merely shrugged, "How was I supposed to know she would grab it the first chance she got? I was more worried about you being dead weight."

Nick just sighed and frowned at the rabbit, "Come on, Fluff. Be reasonable here. If I don't deliver that present, there's this shrew that's going to love having my pelt on his floor…"

She kept smirking, "Then I'm just going to have to have a talk with this shrew, then…"


	3. Chapter 3

Judy looked around the ice-coated office as the polar bears looked down upon her and the foxes in an intimidating way. The last polar bear came in, carrying the shrew crime boss and set him down on the desk.

Nick started to approached him, "Mr. Big, sir, this is a minor comp-" But was cut off by Big holding up his ring finger and Nick quickly kissed it. He kept speaking, "This is just a minor complication. I do have the gift that Inkks has given to your daughter, but it's in the paws of this rabbit right here." He pointed to Judy.

Mr. Big questioned her, "And why do you have my daughter's wedding gift?"

"Believe me, sir. I don't take pleasure in holding on to a wedding present meant for someone else, but it's the only thing I got to keep Mr. Nick in line with helping me with something I'm working on."

"She actually saved his life, sir." Finnick spoke up, causing Nick to give him a surprised look that he would say that. "We were on the ship when the storm hit and he almost drowned in the water, but she rescued him in time."

"Is that true, Nicholas?" the shrew raised his brow.

Nick hesitated, but eventually he gave in and admitted, "Yes… yes, she did…" He crossed his arms in annoyance.

The shrew looked straight to Judy, "My child, be rest assured that Nicholas will repay the debt he owes you for saving his life, and in return, I get my daughter's present."

"What?! But, Mr. Big-"

But Big lifted his paw to silence him, "Need I remind you of your exact words? 'I will do anything for you'?"

Nick gulped and somberly nodded.

Judy smiled at the shrew and opened up the clam to reveal the large pearl and placed it before him.

"Ah, excellent. We are in agreement. My dear, not only do you save my servant, but you honor your deals. This pleases me very much."

Judy could hear Nick muttering, "Suck-up…"

"Now then, I will leave the details up to you of Nicholas serving you." He snapped his fingers and the polar bear carried him up. When he left the room, the other bears followed after him.

Nick yelled at Finnick, "Fin! What the heck?! Why did you tell him that this… bunny from a hell hole saved my life?!"

"Hey, how else were you supposed to get that pearl away from her?" Then he sighed, "Look, Nick… When I saw you go overboard, I was devastated. I thought you died… But she…" He pointed to Judy, "…suddenly showed up out of nowhere pulling you up like that. It was a miracle… Now you know I'm not a big believer of those… but I know one when I see one and this was one of them."

Nick's eyes softened. He knew he and Finnick didn't get all chummy, but they were the closest thing to family. Had their positions been reversed today, he would have felt the same way. He turned to the rabbit, "Alright, Carrots. What do you want me to do for you?"

She genuinely smiled at him, "Teach me everything there needs to be about being a con-artist."

* * *

"I'm not sure if you're up to this, Carrots… Other than you sneaking on to our ship and getting suspended for whatever reason, what do you know about bending rules?"

"Plenty. I've studied every method of loopholes in the system to know enough about what is legal and what is not." She told him as they were outside the elephants' ice parlor.

Finnick was in his elephant suit, getting ready to scam the large mammals.

Nick pointed out, "But there's only so much books can teach you. You need hands-on experiences, some street smarts."

"And that's why I'm here right now: to learn. It may actually be useful for me in the future and would you please stop calling me Carrots?"

He wagged his finger, "Ah-ah-ah. You said you wanted to learn, right? Giving you this nickname is part of the learning experience. Besides, if you're trying to uncover a huge smuggling ring, you're going to want to use a different name."

She sighed, "Fine. So, what are we doing here exactly?"

"It's simple. Fin here always uses his impression of being a cute adorable toddler, thanks to his small size while I pretend to be his loving father. That was always our act, but now with you around, we have to change the script a bit. You get to pretend be the kid's godmother and that you want to treat us out on his birthday and he'll want a jumbo-pop. If all goes according to plan, we'll get it."

"What happens after that?"

"One step at a time, Carrots. First, we need the jumbo-pop or there won't be any other scams to do."

She confused as to how one jumbo-pop could cause a series of scams, but she was about to find out soon.

* * *

"I can't believe you got that elephant when you said you'd report to the Health Inspector on them for not having a gloved trunk!" Nick laughed as he carried the giant popsicle to the van.

"Well, I was just appalled by the way they were refusing service to us and it was true. That was a Class 3 Health Code Violation they were displaying in there."

"I just like what you said afterwards. I quote, 'Nothing is too good for my little Toot-toot! See to it you get proper gloves and service next time we come in!' Priceless!"

Once they were all in the van and Finnick took the wheel and Nick put on sunglasses, she asked, "So, where to next?"

"Sahara Square. We need to melt this jumbo-pop."

"Oh. Wait… what?! After all the trouble of getting it?!"

"Watch and learn, Carrots. Watch and learn…"

And learn she did. She watched as Nick and Finnick melted the popsicle down under Sahara Square's hot sun. Then, they moved to Tundra Town to pour the melted sweetness in the paw-shaped footprints in the snow, where it froze up. Finally, they moved on to Savanna Central in front of a bank where lemmings came out and Nick quickly sold the "pawpsicles" to them as they passed by. They chewed on them quickly and threw away the sticks in the recycle bin, which Finnick was inside of. He had a cartload of leftover sticks, which they sold to construction workers in Little Rodentia.

Judy was flabbergasted by the whole thing as Nick split up the profits. Of course, he gave her less since it was her first day on the job. Finnick said his goodbye and took the van, leaving Judy and Nick to walk back to their homes.

"Can you handle doing this for some time?" he asked with a smirk.

"I don't have a choice. I've been suspended for a month, Gotta pay the bills somehow."

"A month?! Whoa! What did you do? Spill coffee and doughnuts on the chief?"

"Close… I broke a tree branch and it landed on top of him…" she blushed.

His eyes widened until he broke into laughter, "That's so awesome!" He could just picture the scene.

"Well, that wasn't the only thing that got me suspended… Remember when I told you that I was looking for a platypus? I thought they were going to arrest him during the stakeout, but because the tree branch broke with me on it, he started to get away and I chased after him, only he got away on a ship. It turned out he was just supposed to lead the chief to the smuggling ring, but because I unintentionally revealed the ZPD to him… Yeah, that's what happened…"

He let out a low whistle, "No wonder it was a whole month…"

"That's why I'm determined to look for that smuggling ring so I can make up for what I've done to lose so much investigating."

"Then by sheer chance, you meet us and managed to save my life."

"Hopefully, by being a con-artist, I'll find the smuggling ring and earn their trust. Then I can have the ZPD come in to put a stop to them."

"Well, today was just the beginning, Fluff. You got a lot more to learn before you're ready to deal with smugglers."

"As long as you're willing to cooperate by helping me, I'll do whatever it takes."

"I don't have a choice, remember? Big wants me to repay you."

"I don't get it. I saved your life. I thought you would actually be more grateful."

He frowned, "It's hard to be grateful when you're just using me to get what you want…"

"I'm not…" But she stopped herself, realizing she was doing just that.

"Hey, you're not the first. I've been used as a cruel joke when I was a kit…"

"What happened?" she asked in concern.

"Doesn't matter. It's all in the past. I don't want to let it get to me. That's how I survive: never let them see that they get to you…" He went on at a fast pace.

Judy caught up to him while keeping up to his speed, "Nick, when you went overboard, I wasn't thinking I could use you. I was more worried that there was a mammal that needed rescuing. It's my duty, after all. I was actually going to give you back the pearl if you woke up, but then when you did, you started acting like a jerk to me. At that point, I had my fill of animals pushing me around that I had to pull a fast one on you."

He stopped and stared at her. She stared back. In that one moment, they saw the other in a different light. How they had been hurt at some point in their lives by others.

"Well, um…" he cleared his throat, "That actually was a great fast one. Perhaps you do have the makings of a con-artist, after all…"

"Well… thank you." she smiled. "I think."

"And thank you… for, you know… saving my life."

Her eyes went wide from the sudden gratitude.

"But don't think I'll be thanking you for putting me in more trouble with Mr. Big."

"Hey, it's not my fault that you made him mad to begin with. What did you do to him exactly?"

He rubbed his neck, "I may or may not have sold him a very expensive wool rug… that was made from the fur of… skunk's butt…"

She gapped at him, "Sweet cheese and crackers, seriously?!"

"Hey, need I remind you that you got suspended for breaking regulation and getting a tree branch on top of your boss?" he smirked.

She gave an annoyed look, "Point taken."

"Listen, Carrots. The faster we make you into a con-artist, the faster we can get on with our lives."

"For once, we're in agreement." she hopped ahead and called back to him, "See you tomorrow!"

The strangest thing happened as Nick actually found himself smiling at the enthusiastic bunny.


	4. Chapter 4

The days went on and Judy found herself to be a fast learner as she managed to help scam other animals, much to her displeasure, but she had to remind herself it was for a greater good. She was preparing to take down a smuggling operation that she was positive that was happening by the docks. She managed to convince the foxes to sell the pawpsicles near the boardwalk as she watched out for the platypus, hoping he would make an appearance.

"Wow, Carrots, this place is a gold mine! Makes sense with it being hot and every animal is relaxing by the beach and need something extra to cool them down. I'm just surprised we haven't thought of this before." Nick told the rabbit, but saw she was too busy scanning the crowds, "Carrots, I'm sure you would have spotted him by now. I mean, it is a platypus. Not that hard to miss when it's the only mammal able to lay eggs."

She turned back to him with an exasperated look. "Of course, but I'm also trying to figure out what he has to do with the smuggling ring."

"More or less, I would have to say he's the courtier."

"Courtier?"

"Every smuggling operation has one. The courtier delivers and sells the stolen goods. Then it's their job to deliver the cash right back to the ring."

"You seem to know very well about smuggling…" she eyed him suspiciously.

"Hey, Big does smuggling operations. I don't."

"Does he now…?"

"Forget it, Carrots. He doesn't have a platypus working for him and he doesn't get involved with big-time smuggling to the point it's very illegal."

"Who was that octopus I saw you talking to the day I saved your life?"

He stated, "You're never going to let that go, are you?"

She smirked, "Nope."

He sighed, "To answer your question, that was Mr. Inkks. He's like Mr. Big, only he does his dealings underwater."

"Huh."

Nick looked up to the boardwalk and decided, "You know, we could use a break. Come on." He gestured for her to follow as he called back to the fennec fox, still in the midst of selling, "Take over for a while, won't you, pal?"

"Just hurry it up. I'm not going to stay here forever."

"You got it!" he gave a thumbs-up before whispering to Judy, "He will…"

That made her giggle.

"Do my ears deceive me? That's probably the first time I've heard you laughed."

She gave a tiny smile, "Yeah… it's been a while since I've had a good laugh…"

"Then you'll like this even better." He stopped at a ball toss booth where a beaver was running it. "See that first prize?" He pointed to a stuffed carrot with cartoon eyes on the top shelf. "I'm going to win that for you."

She gasped, "But why? Not that I'm flattered or anything…" She slightly blushed.

He faced her with a sweet smile, "It's just my way of saying thanks, for rescuing me and for all the hard work you've done for us."

"But that was nothing."

"Wrong, it was something to me." He handed over a dollar to the beaver and was given three balls, "Now, watch a pro in action." He threw the first ball and it knocked down the first set of bottles, then with the second set, and finally the last set.

"We have a winner!" the beaver announced and handed over the stuffed carrot, which Judy grabbed.

The rabbit and fox moved down the boardwalk as she exclaimed, "That was amazing! How did you do that?"

"Easy: when the game's honest, you have a chance, but if it's crooked, you gotta know the trick."

"And… was the game crooked?" she looked back in concern.

"Don't worry, Carrots. In this case, it wasn't. That's why it was so much easier for me to knock those bottles down."

She just shook her head in amusement when she saw a commotion over by a booth. She and Nick got closer to it and Judy ended up gasping at who was in it. A platypus, but not just any platypus; it was the same one that got away from her that night. He was currently running a squirt gun booth. An otter was winning by shooting the water onto the moving target, and when he finally did, he was given a strange-looking prize of a hippo doll.

"That's him!" Judy harshly whispered.

"You sure?"

"Positive."

"This calls for a dollar." He pulled out the dollar and went straight to the platypus, "Hey, buddy, what do I have to do to win that doll that the other guy had for my girlfriend?"

Judy heard that and looked on with shock and confusion, _Girlfriend?_

"Hit the target as it moves," replied the platypus. "But very few win. You would have to be extremely lucky to win this…"

"I guess we're about to find out." He grabbed hold of the squirt gun just as the target began moving rapidly. Nick took aim and shoot, but he missed and he kept missing until his chance ran out.

"Oh! Sorry, sir, but I did warn you. Maybe next time." But his face said otherwise, telling Nick to not press it.

"Sure, next time…" He went on and met up to Judy, "Sorry, Carrots, but I'm better at rigged ball toss games, not rigged squirt guns…"

"It's okay. If anything, you may have helped me discover how the smuggling operation works… Think once he leaves for the day, you want to do some tailing?"

This intrigued him.

* * *

It was sunset when the boardwalk started closing up and Nick and Judy were a few booths away from the platypus's booth, watching him closely. Finnick had already taken off with his van, leaving them on their own accord.

"You know, I've been meaning to ask, but why did you tell that platypus I was your girlfriend?"

"Who said I was referring to you?" he gave a sly smile, "Why…? Do you want to be my girlfriend?"

"No! I mean… I'm not saying you're bad to be around, but why would I…"

"Hey, you tell me. You almost kissed me on that beach."

"Oh, for… the last time, I was trying to give you CPR!"

"So you keep telling yourself…" he smirked away.

She smirked back, countering, "You know, for someone who was repulsed by that non-kiss, you don't seem to have any trouble bringing it up…"

"That's different." he retorted under his breath.

"How?" she challenged.

"Well, um…" To his luck, he saw the platypus closing up shop, "Hey! Your suspect is making a move!" he pointed.

That got Judy's attention, much to the fox's relief.

Once the platypus closed up the booth, he looked around for a bit before moving on.

"Let's go." Judy said as they carefully went on to follow the mammal's every move.

They tailed him all the way to the docks and a warehouse close to the water. Luckily for the rabbit and fox, they found an open window to the warehouse and snuck in. They found some stacked large crates to hide behind as they saw the going-ons that were happening. The warehouse was filled with water-based mammals - platypuses, beavers, hippos, and otters - as they were removing crates that were in fish nets from a pool of water connecting to the sea. They opened them, revealing oysters, and then cut the oysters up and took out the pearls inside them. They put those pearls in dolls that were of water-based mammals and set them aside in a box, which was what the platypus they were following was doing when they heard someone with a New York accent.

"Hurry it up, you bunch of bums! These dolls ain't going fill themselves up!"

Someone with a deep voice replied and Judy saw it was another platypus, "Hey, Boss, why do we have to use dolls? Why can we just take the pearls for ourselves right now?"

"Horace," the voice said. It was hard for Judy and Nick to see who was talking since the animal was probably too small. "I'm getting tired of repeating this, but because you are my most stupid lackey in the business and work real cheap, I'll say this one last time… We use the dolls to smuggle the pearls into Zootopia, where my clients sell the treasures to jewelers all over the city. But of course to avoid surveillance and legal hoo-ha, we use the dolls as a way to hide the pearls until they can be delivered to my clients. That's why your brother, Jasper, has to run that booth game at the boardwalk so they can be properly delivered to the right mammals."

Jasper spoke up, "Yeah, it wasn't easy rigging the game to make sure so many animals lose at it and your clients to be the only ones who can win."

Judy muttered under her breath, "I knew it…" She turned to Nick, "If you hadn't told me that game was rigged, I never would have figured it out."

Horace said, "I know all that! But I wonder why do we need to make dolls? Can't we just let the pearls be prizes themselves?"

"And risk someone stealing them?!" the strange voice shouted. "No, we want the booth prizes to be undesirable so no one would want to win them!"

Nick whispered, "Sneaky… Gotta admit the genius of it…"

"I just wish I can see who is talking…" she started climbing up the crate.

He loudly whispered, "Carrots, are you crazy? You're going to be seen!"

"No, I'm not… We've had training for this back at the academy…" She got to the top and peeked her head over. To her surprise, she saw a crab!

The crab spoke again, "For many years, this operation has gone off without a hitch until a week ago, members of the ZPD started spying on Jasper making a delivery to one of my richer clients at a concert because he could not be seen at the boardwalk without gaining attention. Now, we have to keep a low profile to make sure the police don't wise up, since we were able to make them think Jasper escaped to the open sea so they wouldn't bother coming after him."

"But Boss what happens if we do get caught?" Horace asked.

"Well, as much as I know, that won't happen, but if that ever did happen, you bums would get arrested. But as for me, I would get asylum on dry land because I am not a citizen of Zootopia. I am a born citizen of Oceantopia, but as you know, I'm a wanted criminal there. But Oceantopia can't lay a fin or flipper on me as long as I'm here in Zootopia, so I'm in the clear." He gave out a chuckle.

Judy scowled, quickly went down, and motioned Nick to follow her out the way they came in.

"Tough break, Carrots. Even if you can put a stop to the operation, you can't nail the one in charge. What is he, anyway? If he was boasting about being a citizen of Oceantopia…"

"He's a crab."

"Ah. Totally makes sense. A crustacean is able to live on both land and sea. Wow, I got to give props to this guy."

"He's a gangster smuggling in pearls without Zootopia's awareness, and the precinct can't even arrest him!"

"Not unless you can force him to get back into the water," a high female voice spoke.

Judy and Nick were taken aback by the voice and looked around the dock to find no one was around.

The voice spoke again, "Down here."

They did and saw a dolphin looking up at them. She was wearing a seaweed sash with a seashell badge on it.

Judy asked, "Who are you?"

"Officer Lena Porschen of the Oceantopia Police Department. I've been keeping a close eye on Alvin Crabone for some time, waiting for him to make his move to the sea so we can finally arrest him."

Judy smiled as she saluted her fellow officer of the law, "Officer Judy Hopps, ZPD. Forgive me if I don't have my badge to back it up, but I'm currently suspended from duty."

Lena smiled, "Been there, done that, but I can never sit out even if it's against orders. It's more important to do the right thing."

"Exactly, and that's why I'm here."

"Really? I thought it was because you wanted to prove to your boss you can be more than a meter maid?" Nick smirked.

"Why do I bother telling you these things?" Judy gave an exasperated look.

Lena just giggled, "You remind me of my partner…" Then she frowned, "Speaking of which… He should have been here by now…" She ducked her head down in the water for a moment.

But once she did, a splash of water landed on Nick and Judy from behind. They heard a laugh and turned around in time to see an orca doing a flip and dived into the water. In seconds, he re-emerged with an annoyed Lena glaring at him.

"Hey! What's the big idea?!" Nick was soaked and so was Judy. Nick started wrangling out his wet tail while Judy shook the water off, but she got fluffy.

Nick smirked at that and was about to open his mouth, but Judy covered it and threatened, "Don't. Say. A. Word."

The orca was laughing as well, releasing a squeaky noise.

Lena shook her head, "Apologies. This is my partner, Scott 'Squeaky' Whaleson. Scott, this is Judy, and um…"

"Nick Wilde." the fox stated.

"Nice to meet you." the orca acknowledged.

"So, your nickname is Squeaky. How did you get a name like that?" Judy asked, though she had a good guess from the laugh he just did.

"My partner just loves telling animals about my utterly ridiculous nickname because it's how we met."

"No kidding?" Nick was intrigued.

Lena nodded, "Before I met him, I was an intern at the department, but one day, I was assigned to traffic duty. After all, with schools of fish coming and going, it was a huge job. Anyway, I see him what you might call street performing on your land and I tell him he can't perform in the middle of a busy intersection, but then he gives me the permits that, in fact, he could. But once I get back to the station, I discover the permits are fake! Oh, it took me forever to track him down since he was going by the alias of 'Squeaky'.

"But then at that time, Alvin Crabone was pulling a big heist and I realized I had means to find out what he was up to. Scott had ties to criminal activity, so I managed to persuade him to helping me."

"Blackmail. She blackmailed me." Scott mentioned.

Nick had to laugh, "You too?!" He pointed to the bunny, "This one blackmailed me into helping her become a con-artist."

Judy rolled her eyes, "Only so I can infiltrate the smuggling operation."

Lena pointed, "That's a very good plan, but I'm afraid with Alvin, he only associates with mammals that can go into the water. He doesn't trust any other mammal. After all, there's a reason Oceantopia and Zootopia are two separate territories. The ancestors of our past, both of land and sea, agreed to stay away from each other since many of the land mammals ate fish.

Nick gestured, "But aren't you, if you'll pardon the expression, the predators of your world?"

"Yes, and we are met with grief about it…" Scott solemnly said. "One of the reasons I became what I became until I met this one…" He smiled at Lena, who returned it.

Judy heard Nick said under his breath, "So… it happens down there, too…"

Lena said, "Dolphins are actually very reliable, but most fish have a hard time going near me… And a part of that is because I can breathe like a land mammal."

Judy proclaimed, "Everyone sees me as prey. They don't really see how tough I can be."

"That you are, Carrots…" Nick looked to her with sincerity in his eyes.

She was a bit surprised to receive that from him, but was happy to have it nevertheless.

Scott asked Nick, "So how long have you been a police officer?"

"Me?" he slightly chuckled, "Oh, no. I'm not a cop at all."

"But it certainly seems like he is." Judy smirked, causing Nick to gape at her.

 _Does she really mean that?_ he thought to himself.

Lena noticed the look they were exchanging and couldn't help but think that there was something more going on between them, much like how she and her partner worked, but she had to get back to the issue at hand or… flipper, whichever worked.

She cleared her throat, "But anyway, Alvin pulled the heist and we managed to get evidence on him, but he made a getaway and went on land, making it impossible to arrest him. But on the upside, Scott became my partner and we've been working ever since, waiting for the day Alvin Crabone touches so much as a dip of ocean water."

Scott took over, "And to our luck, we spot you two following that platypus, and then when you came out, we overheard your dilemma and now we have a proposition for you."

Judy's eyebrow went up, "Go on…"

Lena spoke, "It's like I said: you have to get him into the water. Alvin Crabone needs to be brought to justice in our world and you're our only means of doing that."

Nick smirked, "And you're not going to blackmail us to do that?"

Scott laughed, making that squeaky noise again, while Lena and Judy sighed.

Lena finally said, "No, I won't. But we could really use your help, so I plead before you, even if our ancestors decreed we shouldn't have anything to do with the other. But this is more important…"

Judy gave a determined look, "You're right. Despite past tensions, we need to do this. For both worlds."


	5. Chapter 5

Finnick picked them up and they sat in the back of van.

"Some night, huh?" Nick turned to her.

"Uh? Oh, yeah… Some night…"

"Something wrong?" he asked in concern.

"I'm just thinking."

"About what?"

"About everything. The smuggling ring, Lena, Scott, you…"

"What about me?"

"It was what you said after Scott told us about having troubles as a predator… You said, 'So… it happens down there, too…' I'm not trying to pry, but that wouldn't have to do with you being used as a cruel joke as a kit?" She looked at him with large amethyst eyes.

He took a deep breath and sighed, "You're very good at reading between the lines. That can be used either for you or against you… Someone might take that into offense, but in this case… I guess I can tell you…"

"You don't have to…"

"Well, I think I should. Then it can explain my behavior toward you when we first met. I was eight or nine… yeah, about nine. Anyway, all I wanted to do was join the Junior Ranger Scouts. My mom scraped together enough money to buy me a brand new uniform. I was going to be the only predator in the troop, the only fox… I was going to be part of a pack, I was so proud… But then… they held me down… muzzled me…" He saw her shocked expression and kept going, "I learned two things that day. One, I was never going to let anyone see that they got to me. And two, if the world's only to see a fox as shifty and untrustworthy… there's no point trying to be anything else."

"Oh… Nick…"

He decided to lighten the mood up, "So, what's your story, Carrots? Wait, let me guess: you come from some little carrot-choked Podunk, and you had good grades and big ideas, deciding, "Hey, lookit me, I'm going to move to Zootopia and become a big city cop", only to end up becoming a meter maid, right?"

She giggled, "Close, but you got a couple of things wrong. I grew up in Bunnyburrow not Podunk."

"And what was the other thing?"

"Actually, that's it. You got the rest right. It's kind of impressive and… annoying."

He smirked, "I do my best, but you're just so easy to guess at."

"Well… you wouldn't have guessed at this…" She showed three scars under her furry cheek.

Nick's eyes widened at them, uttering, "What did that?" But then looking at his own claws and seeing Judy's eyes on them as well, he put the puzzle together. "Are you kidding me…? How…? Why…?"

"I was nine, too… I was at a talent show retelling the founding of Zootopia and me and a couple of other kids told the audience what we were going to grow up as. Of course, I told them I was going to be a police officer, but there was this fox named Gideon Grey who thought a bunny cop was the stupidest thing he ever heard. Then later, after the play, there was a carnival going on. My parents were lecturing me about how I shouldn't have my dreams so high. In fact, they practically told me just to give up dreaming and just settle down.

"I wasn't really paying attention because I saw Gideon was looking at a couple of sheep and a rabbit. I got closer and saw he was threatening them to hand over their tickets to him. I jumped right in to defend them, but… he pushed me to the ground and… clawed me… He told me to remember that moment the next time I thought I could be anything more than a stupid, carrot-farming, dumb bunny."

Nick scowled, "He didn't know what he was talking about… Sure you can be dumb, but you're certainly not stupid, and hey, you're not carrot-farming right now. You just found out the mastermind behind the smuggling ring."

She smiled and took his paw, "And you are so much more than what the world sees you as… You may be sly, but you can be trusted… I trust you…"

He smiled back at her, "Is that why you told Scott and Lena that I could be like a cop?"

"Exactly. And… did you mean it when you said that I was as tough as I thought I was?"

"I did. Your story just proves it further. Standing up to a fox who was bigger than you and the school bully to boot, that takes guts."

Her eyes seem to have sparkled. Then, when the van screeched to a halt, it caused her to slide into Nick and landed on him. Nick blushed and so did Judy as they stared at each other.

Finnick announced, "First stop: the bunny's apartment."

She quickly moved toward the doors, grabbing the prize Nick won for her that afternoon, "Well… I'll see you guys tomorrow, after I talk with the chief to tell him what I found out."

"Sure, Carrots. Meet us in the Rainforest Distract between Vine and Tujunga."

"Vine and Tujunja, got it."

"Tu-hun-ga."

"Right." She got out the van and did a tiny wave before making her way inside.

Nick just stared after her while being dumbfounded until Finnick spoke, reminding him he wasn't alone.

"That's pretty rough, her getting clawed by another fox…"

Nick said, "Yeah… It almost justifies what happened to me, only… they muzzled the wrong fox…" He closed the van doors and they took off.

* * *

Judy set the stuffed carrot down on her bed and stared at it. It reminded her of what she and Nick did all day, how touched she was he won this for her, and how he was eager to help her with figuring out what the platypus was up to. Then, he told her about his horrible past and in turn, she told him about hers. She looked back to when she first met him, how it seemed they would never like each other, but now… there was so much more to Nick Wilde than she ever thought.

Her phone rang then. Knowing it was her parents, she answered it.

"There she is!" Stu exclaimed.

Judy smiled, "Hi, Mom and Dad."

"Oh, Judy, is everything going okay with your part-time job?"

"Yes, Mom." She had told her parents she got a job selling popsicles. Of course, she had to hide the fact she was working with two foxes and that she was sort of conning animals, but she didn't want them to worry.

"Well, how much are you making?" her dad asked. "It can't be more than what we're selling here on the farm."

"Oh, Daddy, it's fine. I'm paying my rent and I'm getting enough for groceries, so I'm good."

"Judy… you seem a little different tonight…" Bonnie mentioned.

"What do you mean?"

"Yeah, what do you mean, Bon?"

"Well, honey. It's like she's glowing with happiness, almost as if…"

"Almost as if what, Mom?"

"As if you're in love…"

Stu shouted, "What?! My Jude the dude is in love?!"

There was excitement in the background and six of Judy's sisters from her litter came on screen.

"Is it true, Judy?!"

"Are you really in love?!"

"Who is it?!"

"Does he have long ears?"

"What color is his fur?"

"Did he ask you out?!"

Judy stammered and was blushing in embarrassment. There was no way she could be in love, could she? She quickly told her sisters, "Courtney, Audra, Jenny, Penny, Anna, Ashley, please. I don't know. Besides, I think Mom is desperate that I find someone so I'm not lonely here in the city."

Her sisters groaned.

Stu came back on screen, "I think you're right, Jude. Besides, I've never known you to be one acting all lovey-dovey."

"Is there really no one?" Bonnie asked.

"Well…" Judy thought it over. The only one she could think of coming close was Nick and it just didn't seem possible for them to get together. And yet… she never felt this way toward anyone before. Just thinking about him made her smile. "Okay, maybe there is someone…"

The sisters instantly squealed.

"But I don't know if it's love! But I do know is that I like him…a lot."

Bonnie smiled, "Love takes time, sweetie. You don't have to rush into it. Wait and see if something more happens between the two of you and then decide if you really love him."

Stu held his paw to his face, "Oh, cripes. Here come the waterworks."

Bonnie wrapped her arm around him in comfort.

"Oh, Daddy, she's just falling in love. It doesn't mean she's walking down the aisle yet." Courtney said.

Judy quickly said, "Yes, let's focus on falling in love first and not wedding preparations."

The sisters giggled and Jenny and Penny said, "But that won't stop us from picking out matching bridesmaid dresses!" All six sisters said their good-nights to their wayward sister, leaving their parents to have the phone again.

Judy groaned, "Little sisters… Why did I have to be the oldest of the litter?"

Stu pointed, "And as the oldest, you have to be the example. Thanks to you taking that fox repellent, all of the kids are holding onto a bottle for safekeeping. By the way, you still got yours?"

Judy had forgotten she even had that repellent spray and quickly checked her uniform belt. Sure enough, there it was. She kept her face straight as she said, "Yeah, Dad. It's right here."

Stu smiled, "Good!"

Judy tried to smile back, "Well, thanks for checking up on me, but…" She faked a yawn, "I'm really tired and you guys need to get to bed now. After all, farm work requires early hours."

Bonnie nodded, "It certainly does. Good night, sweetie."

"Night, Jude."

"Night, Mom, Dad… I love you."

"We love you, too." said her mother and she and her husband hung up.

Judy sighed and looked at the fox repellent. Not just thirty minutes ago, she told Nick she trusted him, but how could she if she was holding on to this? In the time she spent with the two con-artist foxes - granted what they were doing was against her morality – she learned that they weren't so bad and she had fun with them, especially Nick. Who cared if a fox clawed her when she was nine? Being around Nick and knowing his story proved she didn't need this stuff. Spotting her trash can near the door, she threw the repellent toward it and it landed in the bin.

* * *

"But, Chief-"

"No buts, Hopps! You are not active on duty, so whatever you found on the smuggling ring is insignificant evidence! In fact, I think you made it up so I can get you back on the force!"

"That's not true! Why would I risk my job if I didn't think it was necessary for you to arrest these criminals that are smuggling in pearls! Their leader is a crab that has asylum in our land because he's wanted back from he came from: Oceantopia! But I met a dolphin and her partner who works for the police department there and they want to arrest him, so if we could just work together, we can-"

"I heard enough!" he slammed his fist on the desk. "Now get out of here before I turn your suspension into a pink slip. I'll give you until the count of three…"

Judy could feel her lips tremble and quickly made a run for it. She ran past the front desk and Clawhauser called out her name in concern, but she kept running.

* * *

Finnick checked his cell phone clock, "She's late."

"Give her time. She probably got stuck with paperwork and- Hey, there she is! Judy!" He waved her over, but once she got closer, he noticed her walk was slow and her eyes were red like she had been crying. He turned to the small fox, "Fin… Maybe we should do a rain check. Get it, 'cause we're in the rainforest…"

"Cut the puns. I see what you see… Our bunny had a bad day…"

"Thanks for understanding." He quickly went over to her, "Are you alright?"

"No… I…" But she started crying again and went to his chest.

He wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back, "Hey… It's going to be okay… Come on…" He led her to the gondola and once they were high in the air, he asked, "So… do I want to know what they said?"

"He… he didn't believe me… He thought I was making it up so I could get back on the force sooner… I kept insisting it wasn't true, but he threatened to fire me if I didn't get out."

Nick leaned over the railing and frowned. "Figures… Can't even see the truth when it hits them in the face, but they want to believe they're in the right…"

"He just sees me as a meter maid… He'll never think of me as a real cop…"

He faced her, "Well, that's too bad… If anything, you're the only one who is an actual cop. Carrots, let's face it - there's forever going to be prejudice and discrimination in the world, even in worlds we haven't seen…" He took her paw, "Stay. With me. Forget being a meter maid. Come work with us permanently. You got the brains. We could really use you."

Judy gaped at what he was offering. It was so sweet, but at the same time, it was sad. It would mean giving up everything she ever believed in. She wasn't a con-artist and she couldn't live with herself if she actually became one. What she was doing now was just pretend. She couldn't do it. She sadly looked at him with glistening eyes.

"Nick… thank you… but… I can't… It's not me… I can't keep conning animals for a living."

He seemed disappointed, but kept a straight face, "But if you stay with Chief Buffalo Butt's police force, you're not going to be happy…"

She sighed, "I know…"

"You know I'm there for you, Judy… If you change your mind…"

She gave a tiny smile and moved in for a hug as she heard him say, "Oh, you bunnies… so emotional…"


	6. Chapter 6

"So… you actually found the smuggling ring, but not only that, but you found out who runs it?!" Dawn gaped.

Judy nodded her head when she was once again in the assistant mayor's office.

"And the chief of police didn't believe you?!"

"It was just my word. I didn't have proof to back it up, but somehow even if I did, I don't think he would be eager to let me back on the force and see me as a police officer."

Dawn shook her head, "I told you, Judy, the bigger mammals love pushing us little guys around."

"You were right… It took me a while to realize it, but I can now see the biases going on in this city. It's so sad…"

"The mayor and I try to keep the city in a harmonious way, but-" She was interrupted when Mayor Lionheart's voice shouted over her intercom.

"Smellwether! I thought you were going to bring me that review on herds and grazing!"

She answered, "Yes, sir! Right away, sir!" She started grabbing files, "I must go, Judy, but I want to ask you something quick."

"Sure."

"Since you're suspended, maybe you would like to do a project with me."

"What kind of project?"

"One that would prove that predators are responsible for the prejudices happening around our city."

"What? Why would you say that?"

"Because, Judy, ninety percent of Zootopia's population is prey. Mammals are aware of our ancestors' past and how predators still have features that were used to… Well, you get the idea."

Did she ever, as she remembered that moment in her play using a ketchup bottle to fake bleeding to death. But after meeting Nick and learning so much from him, she wanted to move past that and focus on a better future for everyone. A future with Nick… Her eyes widened at the sudden thought, but then she remembered how her family thought she was falling in love and how moments ago, it felt good to be in his arms as he comforted her from the pain she had been experiencing. Was it impossible to get together? Perhaps. But wasn't it impossible for their ancestors to found Zootopia together? It wasn't perfect, but at least no one was being hunted down anymore.

"Dawn… what makes you sure it's the predators that are causing the prejudices? I met a fox who was _muzzled_ by a prey Junior Ranger Scout troop when he was young. All he wanted to do was be part of the pack, but they wouldn't let him. I think what happened to that troop is they had let fear and paranoia get to them, something I'm sure that was passed down from their parents. Even my own parents feared predators, but I didn't let that stop me from making friends with this fox."

Dawn's eyes widened, but then she said, "Judy… the way you're talking about this fox, it's almost as if you actually _like_ him… But that can't be true, can it?"

"And what if it is…? I can't say for sure I really feel that way toward him, but I do have feelings for him that can't be denied."

"Well… I can see you loving him, but could he love you in return?"

"I… I don't know. I like to think he will…"

"How's this, Judy? If he can return your feelings, then I will change the project to how prejudices affect both predator and prey."

"Great! You'll see, we can make the world a better place after all." she hopped on out of there.

But Dawn was evilly smiling, _Yes, a better place for prey. Oh, Judy, how can you honestly believe that fox will return your love? No matter, he'll show his true colors, and when he does, you'll come crawling back to me admitting predators are heartless monsters._

"Smellwether! What's taking so long?!"

She sighed and replied sweetly, "Sorry, sir! I'm coming right now!" She left the room.

* * *

"He didn't believe you?" Lena asked when Judy met with her alone at a private beach that afternoon.

"It's my fault. I should have brought proof, but there's also the problem that I was just a meter maid on the force."

"So no respect, huh?"

Judy sadly nodded.

"I've been there. In fact, I'm still kind of there, but with Scott by my side, I feel I can accomplish anything."

"Did he ever offer you to work with him?" Judy really wanted to know.

"Oh, no. He always told me that in his line of business, he was always a solo act. That's why he was glad I offered him to be my partner instead."

"Show-off, huh?"

"The worst, but as much as he's a pain, he's my pain, you know?" she hinted with a sly tone.

Judy caught it and shook her head in amusement, "Was it that obvious?"

"You were crushing on him so hard."

"Did… it seem like he was crushing, too…?"

"Well… I think he did, but it was so dark, I can't say for sure…" she motioned her head apologetically.

 _Then there's some hope…_ But she shook the thought out of her head and quickly went back to business, "But I'm not giving up, Lena. Even if I can't get the rest of the smuggling operation arrested, I can at least help you arrest Alvin."

"Thank you, that means so much to me. But if we're going to extradite Alvin Crabone, you need to meet with my supervisor and the mayor of Oceantopia."

"How can I do that?"

"You'll have to rent a boat somehow and meet us at the halfway point of the ocean currents. That's where you'll have to go underwater."

"When do you want me there?"

"Tomorrow afternoon, five o'clock."

"Got it." she took out her phone and quickly typed the memo.

"Thanks again for your help."

"Hey, we police officers got to stick together." she saluted and the porpoise returned it before diving underneath the waves.

Judy pondered, "Now… where am I going to get a boat…"

* * *

Nick and Judy were waiting in the ice-coated office.

"You sure asking Mr. Big for a boat is a good idea?" the fox asked.

"I don't really have a choice. This meeting will be kept secret and I don't want the ZPD to find me on any boat rental records. No doubt the chief won't trust me after our chat this morning and he'll be keeping a technical eye on me. Watching for any purchases I make, that sort of thing."

The polar bear then walked in carrying Mr. Big and put him on the desk.

Big spoke, "So, has Nicholas finished his debt to you?"

"He has, sir. He has for a while now…" she glanced at the fox when she said that, causing him to smile.

"Good. Very good. Then we are finish-"

"Actually, sir, I need a small favor from you…"

"Oh?"

"I need a boat. I know it's asking a lot, but I am willing to pay anything to you for it."

As Judy was saying that, Nick panicked and tried to signal her to not say that sort of thing, but it was too late.

 _Carrots, no! What were you thinking?!_

Big questioned, "What could you give me?"

Judy briefly looked at Nick before answering close to the shrew, "Nick has been under your grip for too long. If you let him go, I will take his place…"

The fox's jaw dropped in shock, _Did she seriously just said…?_

Big's own brow was raised in confusion by this statement, but upon seeing the fox's reaction, it was as if Nick was about to lose something precious to him.

Judy kept speaking, "I will serve you as long as you like. To repay for the boat and to take Nick's place as your servant." She made a humble bow.

There was silence as Big thought this over till finally he spoke, "Hmm, a very interesting proposition. You would certainly make a wonderful servant."

Nick couldn't stand to hear this and scowled. He ended up saying, "Now hold it, Big, she is not going to be your servant. Now, the incident was just between you and me, and I am willing to pay my debts to you, but she will not do them for me! Give her the boat. She needs it and I will be willing to repay you for it until the end of my days."

It was Judy's turn to be shocked and gaped at the fox.

Even the shrew was surprised at the fox's sudden nobility, "Nicholas, this is strange behavior coming from you. You have always been a coward toward me, but now… to be willing to save this bunny from servitude for me… You have regained my respect."

Nick's eyes widened while Judy was smiling.

"You no longer have to serve me, and you, my child, I shall let you come on my personal yacht. My daughter is getting married on the ship, so it would be perfect for whatever it is you need to do."

She beamed, "Thank you! Thank you so much!" She could see Nick was in shock after hearing Big set him free. She had to shake him out of it.

"Are you serious? You're letting me go?"

"Yes." Big simply replied.

Then he glanced at Judy and told Big, "Think you let me come along?"

"Why?"

"Where she goes, I go."

Big sighed, "Very well. But if you ruin my daughter's wedding…"

"Believe me, I don't intend to."

Judy then asked, "Sir, I'm curious - just how do you and Mr. Inkks know each other? From what I understand, citizens of Oceantopia don't associate with citizens of Zootopia."

"I was on my yacht when I spotted Inkks in a fishing net, which was barbaric for the fish. After all, we had a pact with the sea creatures that we would never hunt them down, but there was proof that deep down, we were still animals. In moments, I set him free and he decided to repay my kindness by giving me this." A polar bear set down a pink conch shell with buttons on it.

Nick whispered to Judy, "Shell-phone."

She could only nod, seeing how literal that comment was.

Big continued, "We struck a deal and became allies. Now I contact him with this in case I need something from him or he contacts me."

 _Amazing. I wonder if I can get something like that with Lena in case I ever need to reach out to her. The only reason we were able to meet today was because she told me last night where I needed to meet her after I talked to the Chief._

* * *

Finnick was waiting for them in the van. As they were leaving the manor, Nick said.

"I can't believe you were going to do that…"

"What?"

"You told Big you would serve him by taking my place. What in the world made you think that?"

"Well… it seemed like a good idea…Chief Bogo would likely to treat me like a meter maid still when I go back to work and Big would have that skunk-butt rug over your head. I wanted to get you away from that, so maybe I would just work for Mr. Big once I left the force."

He gave a concerned look, "Bogo really crushed your spirit, didn't he…?"

"He didn't really… I just realized that big mammals are always going to push the little ones around… And I don't want to be on a police force that's going to do that…"

He gave a small nod, "I would be lying if I said that wasn't true. But anything's better than working for Mr. Big. My offer still stands, you know."

"I know."


	7. Chapter 7

It was the next morning when they boarded Big's large yacht.

Nick told Judy as they followed the rodent wedding guests. "Now why couldn't he let me use this while I was getting that pearl?! This would have handled that storm!"

"Oh, but then how could I have saved you?" she smirked.

"Again, I say…"

She playfully slapped at him, causing him to laugh.

"I'm kidding. I'm glad we met."

Her eyes gleamed, "Really? You mean that?"

"Sure, I could have done without the kiss, but yeah."

She rolled her eyes. It was no use correcting him anymore when he was set on what he thought it was. "I'm glad we met, too, or how else could I become a con and find those smugglers?"

"As I recall, we both found them."

"Do I recall that?" she pretended to ponder on it and then gave a smirk, "Yes. Yes, I do."

* * *

They spent all their time on the ship as they set out to sea. They sat in lounge chairs when Nick lifted his shades up and asked.

"So this meeting you have with Lena, you actually have to go underwater?"

"Yes. I need to meet her supervisor and the mayor."

He let out a low whistle.

She thought for a bit before inquiring, "Would you like to come?"

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, you've been a great help to me and Lena and Scott know you, so I'm sure it's okay. I wouldn't have gotten this far without you."

"Well," he casually leaned back in his chair, "if you really want me to, then I guess I could go, just for the heck of it."

She smiled while she slowly shook her head, figuring he was really excited just as much as she was.

* * *

Judy was provided an aquamarine dress by the bride when she was in Fru-Fru's cabin. The two got better acquainted during the voyage and became good friends as they were getting ready for the wedding. She would at least get to be at the reception before she had to leave to dive into the ocean.

Once the captain of the ship finished presiding the ceremony and the bride and groom said their 'I dos', everyone cheered. The reception was underway in the ship's dining hall. Nick was dressed up nice as he stared across the room to see how beautiful Judy was looking. He decided to approach her and made a bow.

"May I have this dance?"

She beamed at the gesture and led him out to the deck. "You may."

He smiled as they positioned themselves and gracefully waltzed.

The sun was slowly lowering toward the ocean, but they didn't take notice. They just kept staring into each other's eyes.

Once the music inside died down, they stopped, but they didn't let go.

When Nick stared into those shining amethyst eyes, he could see all the hope and optimism that made Judy special. Even if she had a bad experience once in past, that didn't stop her from being the sweet and tough bunny that she was. He wished he had some of those characteristics so he wouldn't feel so distrusting towards the world that had shown to have despised him.

When Judy stared in his emerald eyes, she actually found herself wishing she had his cool exterior. She was never really good at hiding her feelings.

Suddenly, a splash came over them and they looked below to find a certain orca holding his tail up.

"I was hoping that would catch your attention!" Scott mentioned. "You were so busy making goo-goo eyes that I didn't think you would remember the time!"

"Time?!" she quickly checked her cell phone. "Sweet cheese and crackers! It's almost ten minutes to five!" She quickly ran off to go change.

Nick leaned over the railing, "And you just had to show up at the worst possible time."

"Believe me, if this wasn't important, I would have left you alone so you could tell her." he smirked.

"Tell her? Tell her what?"

"Seriously? You don't know?"

"Know what?" the fox was genuinely confused.

"That you like her, as in really _like_ her."

He caught on then and sputtered, "That's- that's crazy!" He felt his cheeks go hot. "I'm a fox and she's a rabbit! There's no way it could work!"

"So? I'm an orca and Lena is a dolphin. It doesn't matter to us if we're different species. Look, I've been there. I often questioned how it could work for us when my species used to be called "Killer Whales" and dolphins would get into fights with us. But Lena and I moved past that and I found I didn't care as long as I had her. I'm sure the same could happen to you and Judy."

Nick was flabbergasted and was about to respond when Judy showed up in a wet suit and held the scuba equipment. "Why aren't you ready?"

"Sorry, I was doing some catching up." He eyed Scott, signaling him to not say anything to Judy, and the orca just gave a wink.

Once the mammals jumped into the water, Scott had them hold on to his fins as he dove underwater.

He dived deeper as he spoke, "Lena's sorry she couldn't meet you, but she had to stay with our boss and the mayor to reassure them that this plan will work."

Judy gave a nod.

The water seemed to get darker when suddenly, there were bright lights. Nick and Judy's eyes widened to see an underwater utopia! They glanced at each other as if thinking the same thing.

 _It looks exactly like Zootopia!_

"There it is. Oceantopia," said Scott. "I'll give you the basic tour. Over there is Coral Reef Bay. Next to it is Trench Ridge. Then, it's the Kelp Forest. Finally, the Seagrass Meadows Suburbs."

"Which part do you live in?" Nick's voice echoed in the fish bowl helmet he and Judy wore.

"Coral Reef Bay, same as Lena, but we're aiming to change that by moving to the Suburbs when we can."

Judy slyly grinned, "When you can?"

Scott smirked, "It's no secret we have feelings for each other. Our entire department knows it. But our boss isn't quite for the whole partners working while being married thing. Ruins the 'business before pleasure' sort of deal.

"So Lena and I currently trying to prove him wrong that we can be professional while being in love, so if you help us bring in Crabone, I just know we'd finally make him see he needs us to stay a team. The best way for that to happen is if he gives his blessing for us to wed."

Judy exclaimed excitedly, "That's so sweet!"

Nick said, "And necessarily, you're right. If you and Lena are going to be a more permanent team, marriage is the best way to do that."

Judy questioned in concern, "But even if you weren't partners, would you have fallen in love with her anyway?"

Scott looked back at the rabbit as he kept lowering the land mammals closer to the city.

"I don't know. Since the first day we met, we felt that spark, but it didn't grow until she tracked me down and made me help her. I resented her for it, but eventually, I found it hard to resist her. I told myself I was crazy for getting involved with her, but when she made that offer of being her partner, I couldn't refuse. I would still be doing illegal activities if she hadn't come into my life and made it better. I've been there for her ever since."

Judy gushed at his sentiment while Nick ended up staring at her, realizing that all the things Scott said about Lena coming into his life was exactly how he felt about Judy coming into his…

* * *

Scott had managed to keep a low profile while escorting Nick and Judy to Oceantopia's city hall. Scott had taken them all the way to the mayor's office, where Lena and a tough-looking loggerhead turtle were near a desk. But when they got inside the room and got closer to the desk, there was actually a King Prawn on top of it.

Lena was smiling nervously as she addressed the turtle and prawn. "Chief Shelby, Mr. Mayor, I give you Officer Judy Hopps of the Zootopia Police Department and her associate Mister Nick Wilde."

The turtle seemed to be glaring at Nick and told Lena, "A red fox? You brought a red fox here?"

Scott, Lena, Judy, and Nick gave each other confused glances.

Scott said, "And what's wrong with that, Chief?"

Chief Shelby scowled, "If you must know… red foxes used to prey on my ancestors. Why else would we stay in the water away from _them_ …" He pointed to the land mammals, who cringed uncomfortably.

Lena spoke up, "Chief, you know that the past is the past."

The prawn mayor then spoke for the first time, "It's true. As safe as we are underwater, Alvin Crabone is safe on land! Now, I want that criminal caught and I will do anything to make sure he is! If it means getting help from the land animals, so be it."

"But how do we know they can be trusted?" Shelby questioned with cynicism. "Sure, they help us now, but what if later, they decided to double-cross us by showing off our world to the other air breathers."

Lena scowled, "You forget, Chief, that I'm an air breather and so is Scott. And if I'm not mistaken, so are turtles. Even our own mayor can go on land. Half of Oceantopia's population breathes air!"

The prawn mayor stated, "That is certainly is true, Rocco. If you are going against all air breathers, then you go against your officers and almost everyone in this city! Now, am I going to have to take you off this case or will you cooperate with your officers' plan?"

"Have to, since it was on their watch that Crabone even got away the first time."

Judy and Nick noticed Lena and Scott were giving off embarrassed and guilty looks. There was something they weren't telling them.

But the mayor merely said, "What's done is done, Shelby, and Officer Porschen and Officer Whaleson are amending their mistakes. They have a solid plan that will get Crabone back in the water, but we need the help of these land creatures. As long as they are willing to help us, I can look past the problems our ancestors had and fix this current predicament."

Chief Shelby then addressed Judy and Nick, "I want to hear from them that they won't do anything to jeopardize our world, like revealing our location to any other land creature."

Judy put on a determined look, "Sir, I am a police officer. I uphold the law. And if you don't want me to reveal Oceantopia's location, you only need to say so."

The loggerhead glared at Nick, "What about _him…_?"

Nick frowned, "Look, buddy, I have enough trouble on land with mammals giving me looks and thinking otherwise that I am an untrustworthy fox. So let me be the fox that proves you wrong, that I can be trusted with this secret."

Judy beamed at how well Nick defended himself.

 _That's telling him, Nick!_

Lena and Scott glanced at their boss in worry.

Chief Shelby went deep in thought until he spoke in a gruff tone toward his officers, "If so much as one thing goes wrong…"

Lena quickly said, "It won't."

Scott then said, "Sir, I know we made a big mistake in letting Alvin Crabone get away, but you'll see… You'll see how strong we are together… If you separate us now, we'll never get Crabone back here."

Lena nodded, "It's true. I need Scott and he needs me. We work better as a team."

"I know you're better as a team. It's this dating on the side that's disconcerting. In the heat of the moment, your emotions get the better of you and what if that happens to you two while you're both working? Hmm?"

Lena spoke again, "Sir, we had always put the mission first before our own feelings."

"For now… but that can change…"

Scott mentioned, "Sir, you know of our desire to marry. How can our relationship change if we just want to make it stronger?"

"There are factors you haven't considered, Whaleson. You may not be bothered by your difference of species, but there will be always those who will be… And if you two have a child of both, that could cause a problem and it would hurt the both of you. You will be judged all the time, so that could cause emotion and that will affect your work. Your relationship as co-workers has worked so far when you didn't let the emotions in, but then when Crabone got away…"

Scott pointed, "You don't have to say it, Chief. We know."

"And we were sorry." said Lena.

Shelby shook his head, "Just get that crab back here. You have 48 hours."

"Right," both the orca and dolphin said before they had Judy and Nick grab on to their top fins and escorted them out.

* * *

 ** _AN: For starters, let me explain why I haven't been posting updates of this story for a while. One, I had serious writer's block, and two, I was working on another fanfiction for another fandom that needed to be done. Now, I wanted to update this before school started again as proof this story is not a lost cause, but there will be slow updating from here on out. Also, I was given an idea of another Zootopia project after this one. I want your opinion on it: It's different from the other AUs I have done as it's set in the canon universe but with elements of_** **The Hunchback of Notre Dame** ** _to it that involves our characters' ancestors during that time. Go for it or not?_**


	8. Chapter 8

Judy didn't want to pry, but she wanted to know what happened with Lena and Scott that caused Alvin to get away and end up on land in the first place. She started to ask when Nick had beaten her to it.

"Your boss sure wasn't pleased that you two let the mobster crab get away. What happened?"

Lena and Scott both sighed before Lena said, "We were in charge of escorting him to his trial. We had some extra time, so Scott and I decided to get a bite together. We were having fun, but then time slipped away from us and we discovered that Alvin managed to escape with some of his allies that we had yet to track down to arrest. The other officers that looked after him while we were gone had been overwhelmed and got hurt…"

Scott took over, "The Chief was so mad at us… He lectured us for abandoning our posts and letting personal feelings getting in the way… He wasn't wrong, but at the same time, he practically threatened to keep us apart if we didn't return to a strict professional relationship…"

Lena mentioned, "Impossible request, really… We've already moved our friendship to a new level and I don't plan on going down."

Scott gave a small smile, "Nor do I…"

Judy gave a worried look as she glanced at Nick, _If Nick and I ever got together, would Chief Bogo force us to have a professional relationship…? Well, that's if Nick became a cop, too… Would he even want to be one? He offered me to be a con-artist with him, would it upset him if I offer him to be a police officer with me?_

Lena said, "Scott and I agreed that if we can't change the Chief's mind when this case is over, we're just going to quiet the force and live together."

Scott mentioned, "You know, Lena, as long as they're down here let's show them some of our favorite spots."

She smiled, "Good idea." she told the land animals, "Hold on tight." and once she felt Judy tightening her paw around her fin, she zipped ahead.

"Where are we going?!" Judy asked.

"To Trench Ridge, that's where all the best nightclubs are even when it's during the day!"

Scott added, "Because in Trench Ridge, it's always dark."

"Dark?" the bunny questioned but when they got closer to Trench Ridge and started to go down it, it was getting darker by every second.

When they had reached the bottom, electric eels, jellyfish, anglerfish, and other strange sea creatures that could glow went about to lit stores, homes, and nightclubs.

Scott and Nick shortly joined them as the fox took in the sights.

"This is a lot like the Nocturnal District in Zootopia."

"I'll take your word for it." Judy replied since she hasn't been in Zootopia long and hasn't seen that district yet.

Scott took the lead as they faced a nightclub, "This is my and Lena's favorite club." he swan on in.

When they got inside, a band was playing what sounded like "Under the Sea". The sea creatures around them were making motions like they were dancing to the music.

Judy was feeling herself getting into the swing of things and started doing the same thing as the other sea creatures while Nick watched on in amusement.

Scott made a bow to his partner, "May I have this dance?"

Lena rolled her eyes but accepted anyway as they may their way to the middle of the room and started swishing around. Judy went Nick as they watched. The dolphin and orca were slowly gaining an audience as they cheered them on. When the music stopped, the underwater cops made a bow and went back to Nick and Judy.

Just then an octopus entered the club with a trio of hammerhead sharks. Nick saw them and gapped. Judy looked in the direction he was looking and said, "Is that Mr. Inkks?"

"It is." he replied while looking nervous.

"You know Mr. Inkks?" Scott inquired.

"My ex-boss, Mr. Big is his associate."

Lena gave Judy a confuse look who mouthed, 'Long story'.

Scott gave an understanding nod, "I used to work for Inkks. Until I decided to take my show on the road. He wasn't very pleased with my departure. And by the looks of it he still isn't pleased."

Lena said, "He's coming this way."

The octopus swam over to the group as Lena and Scott braced themselves while shielding Nick and Judy.

"Scott Whaleson." said Inkks and he looked over, "And Nicholas Wilde, we've met before."

The fox only gave a nod.

"Big contacted me, and told me to keep an eye on you and your… friend." he looked at the rabbit. "While you were down here."

Lena said, "Then you won't be giving us any grief about Scott leaving you?"

"A disappointment to be sure to have such a promising individual in my ranks to suddenly leave me but he made his choice and for the better. I never could stand in the way of true love…"

Scott gave a surprising look, "How did you…?"

"I had my creatures watching you of course. I heard about how you brought down my most notorious enemy with this dolphin and how close you gotten with her." He looked at Judy and Nick, "And now it seems my friend is doing the same thing with you two."

They briefly glanced at each other before turning away feeling flustered.

Scott smiled in relief, "So you have no qualms against me?"

"None. Now we have a duty to do, my friend needs me to make sure the rabbit and fox don't miss the boat."

Lena said, "We'll get them there, for they are crucial to our cause."

Inkks offered, "At least take my sharks as an extra escort, after all, if land creatures are spotted by other sea beings there is no telling what they would do."

Scott solemnly nodded, "He's right, we've already been too risky by bringing them down here. A lot of sea creatures would panic and probably do something drastic. The Chief's distaste of them would be nothing compared the hysteria of some creatures' own fear and hatred."

Lena nodded, "Let's go then."

* * *

They swam out of Trench Ridge as Judy and Nick hanged on to the officers' fins. And as they were swimming upwards Lena stopped and so did Scott.

Judy saw the look on their faces and knew it couldn't be anything good.

Lena muttered in frustration, "Great Whites… they're coming here."

Scott said darkly, "They can smell that there's something new in the ocean…"

Judy questioned, "How do you two know that?"

Lena replied, "We both have built in sonar so we're able to tell where a creature is at a distance."

"All the more reason we make great partners. Double the sonar, double the arrests." Scott said with a smirk.

"We have to hurry and get you back to the boat before it's too late." Lena started swimming faster and Scott followed.

But then out of nowhere a big shark came in front of them and four other sharks started surrounding them. The hammerheads glowered at the Great Whites as they tried to keep to their objective of protecting the land mammals.

"Well, well, never thought I'd see the day of land creatures being down here…" said the shark that blocked their path.

"Tony, get out of the way…" Scott warned him.

"Now why would we do that? Those creatures came into our waters of their own freewill. So it's only fair of what we get to do with them…"

Lena yelled, "If you do anything to them we can have you arrested on the spot!"

"Ha! That's the best part! We can't assault other sea creatures but there's nothing in the law that states we can get arrested for assaulting _land_ creatures…"

Judy saw a flicker of fear in Lena's eyes and Nick saw it in Scott's eyes. They were in trouble.

Then in one swift move Lena used her tail to slap Tony, as she yelled, "Go Scott! Take them and go!"

Scott looked like he didn't want to but he obeyed and got Judy as he swam upwards. Judy and Nick looked back to see the hammerheads were keeping the some of the Great Whites at bay while Lena was fighting off the leader. But a Great White managed to follow after them and was getting dangerously close. He had managed to hit Scott and that forced him to let go of the rabbit and fox. Causing them to separate.

Nick was floating away just as he saw the shark charging after Judy, his eyes bulged as he shouted, "Carrots! Look out!"

Too late. The shark was too quick as he managed to damage her air tube. Judy could feel the air escaping and was gasping. The shark started to attack again when Scott stopped him.

Nick swam to her as he saw her eyes were closing from lack of oxygen he grabbed hold of her and tried swimming up. But they were still a ways from the surface and Nick was afraid that Judy wasn't to make it when Lena suddenly came up to them and pulled them upwards. They broke through the water and Nick could see the ship close by.

When he pulled Judy up on deck the guests from the wedding gasped and Fru-Fru and Mr. Big came to them in worry.

"Is she alright?!" Fru practically shrieked.

"I… I don't know…" Nick uttered as he laid her down and removed her helmet, he touched her cheek and softly slapped it, "Carrots… Carrots… can you hear me…? Wake up." but she didn't respond. His heart was racing fearing the worst. He thought about everything they done for the past few weeks and when they first met, about how she saved him and was about to give him CPR. He realized then he would have to do that just for her. He lowered his lips to hers and started breathing into them.


	9. Chapter 9

Judy could taste the hint of blueberries on her lips that she didn't want to go away from it. She was having the most beautiful dream even if it was a bit on the silly side with her being an actual merbunny sitting on a rock getting a kiss from the prince of her dreams, Nicholas Wilde. But then she felt a jolt and woke up coughing.

She looked and saw around the lit ship deck and the wedding guests were cheering around her while Fru and her father were giving sighs of relief. She then saw Nick was leaning over her with their noses almost touching he looked so happy.

"I was afraid I lost you there, Carrots. Judy…"

Her eyes widen, Nick rarely called her by her name. "What happen? I remember that shark damaging my tube and I felt so lightheaded that I thought I was going to die…"

He gave a solemn look, "You almost did…"

Fru piped up, "But then Nicky gave you CPR and now you're okay!"

The fox turned away in embarrassment while Judy gapped.

" _You_ gave me CPR?!"

He nodded sheepishly.

She then smirked, "Sure it wasn't a kiss?"

He then faced her with a serious look, "Call it what you will, Carrots, I'm just glad you're alive…"

She was deeply touched by his sincerity and thought about her dream, _So that blueberry taste could have been from the actual lip contact… I thought I dreamt it but it felt so real now I know it was…_ That brought a smile on her face until she remembered their underwater companions and asked in worry.

"What about Scott and Lena? Are they okay?"

As soon as she said that the said creatures emerged from the water looking battered but fine.

"Lena! Scott! Are you guys okay?"

Lena answered, "We're okay, Judy, are you?"

Nick replied, "Now she is but for a moment there I thought she was gone."

Judy heard the sorrow in his tone and her heart fluttered at him caring so much if she had died.

Scott grumbled, "That stupid Tony… Thought he could get away with it just because it wasn't against the law…"

Judy questioned in concern, "Just… who was he? And what was he planning to do?"

Scott sighed, "I came across Tony and his gang one too many times before I became a cop and our department has had some trouble with him in the past."

Lena scowled as she said, "One time he did this protection racket and it took us a long time to convict him with the evidence we needed to lock him up. Unfortunately we can't keep him there all the time…" she shook her head sadly and said, "What he did now was mostly out of spite given he knows a lot of creatures would like to get revenge on the land mammals. That and Great Whites just have a hard time controlling their bloodlust…" she said bitterly.

Scott said, "In Oceantopia, you grow up thinking the land mammals are dangerous and should stay clear of them. But if that were true would we be here talking to you?"

Judy gave a small smile.

Lena gave a guilty look, "I know you should rest after having a near death experience, but we have less than forty-eight hours to arrest Alvin Crabone."

Judy scowled, "After going through all that, I have never felt more alive to get that crab for you now."

Nick asked in concern, "Are you sure about that, Carrots?"

Judy smiled and took his paw, "Yes."

* * *

It was dead in the night when they had reached the warehouse where the smuggling operation was happening. Judy and Nick crawled into the same window they found the first time and hid from view while watching the crab give out orders.

"What's the plan?" he whispered.

"I'm thinking of it now…" she muttered and looked around the warehouse until she spotted a hook above and how close Alvin was to the water. "There." she pointed and motioned what she was thinking.

He smirked, "You are a clever bunny."

She smirked back, "I know. Now go tell Scott and Lena to get ready."

He nodded and quickly slipped back out. She then carefully climbed up the large crates while staying out of sight as much as possible. She was so close to grabbing the hook, when…

"Boss, look! An intruder!" shouted Horace.

The crab turned to see the bunny and shouted, "Get that rabbit!"

The smuggling gang started to surround her when there was a whistle and a voice shouted, "Hey! Over here!"

Judy saw it was Nick as he was getting the gang's attention.

Alvin shouted, "A fox too?!" and yelled to some hippos, "You get him!"

Nick ran for it and Judy's heart pounded furiously worrying that he would get caught. But there were still gang members trying to get her and she knew she had to think fast then looking at the hook she jumped on it and started swinging it back and forth and managed to knock off some of the smugglers while doing it. She then moved the hook over to the hippos chasing Nick around the warehouse and grabbed him just moments before a hippo nabbed him.

As happy as she was to rescue him she couldn't help but be a little angry with him, "Why did you do that?!"

"Well I was trying to save you from being captured!" he retorted, "You almost died once, Judy! Do you think I want to see that happening again?!"

Her face softened and it was then she realized that she fallen hopelessly in love with Nicholas Wilde… She wanted to say so at that point but since she didn't know if he would return her love so with pleading eyes she said instead.

"Well, I don't want to see you dying either…"

His own face softened at that and looked down see the crab was demanding to his crew that they be caught and it so happened the crew was close to a fishing net hanging on the wall. Judy saw this too and he asked her, "On the count of three?"

She gave a determined nod.

He started them off, "One…" they began to sway.

"Two…"

They both said at the same time, "Three!" they swung forward and just like that the crab landed in the water where a dolphin and orca apprehended him. And Nick cut down the net that landed on the smugglers.

Lena exclaimed, "You did it!"

They got down from the hook and Judy made an anonymous call to the station on her phone. Although Clawhauser recognized her voice but the bunny told him to not tell the Chief and he obeyed.

* * *

Judy and Nick hid on the docks as they watched Chief Bogo and the squad making their arrests of the smugglers.

Lena was watching with them from the water as Scott went on ahead with Alvin.

The dolphin inquired to Judy, "Why not go over there and tell him you were the one who made it possible for them to arrest the smugglers?"

Judy sighed, "He wouldn't have come otherwise if he knew I was the one who made the call…"

Nick crossed his arms, "Which is stupid… You almost _died_ for this mission, Carrots."

She gave a small smile, "But I did the right thing, and I don't need credit for that. It is after all my duty."

"Speaking of… aren't you supposed to go back in a couple of days?" he questioned.

She gasped, time had moved so quickly on her she almost forgot her suspension was almost over! She could go back to work! But that would mean… She looked up to the fox's eyes, and remembered how just a few short hours ago she told herself she had fallen in love with him. It amazed her how that was. They were from two separate worlds, heck, they were even two separate species! But in all the time that she got to know Nicholas P. Wilde she couldn't help but feel how right they were for each other.

But in a short couple of days, they would be back in their own worlds…

Leaving to ask herself, _What am I going to do without him?_


	10. Chapter 10

Judy felt proud of herself for the next twenty-four hours until she reported back to work the following day when Chief Bogo handed out assignments and once again she was on parking duty. Nothing had changed. She was able to get a head smuggler arrested in water but she was still meter maid on dry land. She got into her cart and handed out the tickets and had gotten the same reactions as before her suspension.

She banged her head on the wheel while telling herself, "I am a real cop… I am a real cop… I am a real cop…" until her ears perked up when she heard a familiar voice.

"You know if you keep banging your head like that you'll damage some of those brain tissues you have in your pretty head…"

She looked up to see a sly fox leaning over the small car.

He kept talking, "So this is what they give you as a meter maid. A clown vest and a three-wheel joke mobile. No wonder you thought working for Mr. Big would be better."

She smiled at him, "Not that's nice seeing you but shouldn't you be selling your ten dollars' worth of popsicles across town about now?"

He smirked back, "You know it's actually 200 bucks."

"If I wasn't so grateful for all that you've done for me, I could have arrested you for felony tax evasion."

"Like you could have, it would have been my word against yours."

"Not unless I had some sort-of carrot pen that could have recorded your every word but since I don't… You're off the hook for now. So… why the visit?"

"Oh, I just thought I'd come by to see how you were doing with going back to work and all and if Chief Buffalo Butt finally recognized your talent but given what you're driving I'm guessing that's a big fat no."

"Aw, that's so sweet and I appreciate your concern but I'm doing… okay at the moment, it's not so bad, after all, I am getting back to what I do best."

"Maiding meters?" he said skeptically.

"I know, not what I was hoping for since I started this job but we all have to do our part."

"So you're quietly accepting what they see you as… Carrots, I am disappointed in you. Where is that bunny that blackmailed me to helping her become a con? Where's that bunny that can talk down a crime boss and bring down a smuggling operation and its leader? Now here you are back to maiding meters and you just accept it… Well, I don't. Judy, you are so much more than this."

Her eyes widened when she realized those were the exact words she used on him! "Nick… you're right!" she hopped out and took off the vest, "I'm going back to the ZPD and hand in my badge!"

"What?! Whoa, Carrots! I didn't say you should quit just you shouldn't accept being less than what you're capable of!"

"Unfortunately, Nick, you don't know the Chief like I do and he will never give me a chance much like you almost didn't give me a chance when I had to blackmail you."

"Ooh, you cut me to the quick, Carrots."

She giggled.

"But it's a valid point."

"I didn't like doing it, but it turned out for the better and I think me resigning from the force will be for the better too." she could see him about to respond and quickly added, "And I know you're going to make your offer again but it's like I told you, I can't con mammals. I won't be police but at least I can still do what's right. Once I hand in my resignation, I'm heading back home to Bunnyburrow."

"And… be a carrot farmer?"

"Maybe." she shrugged, "At least there I can start over and find a new dream." she took his paws, "I want to thank you for reminding me who I was… I almost gave up everything I ever believed in."

He gave a concern look, "But you're giving up being a cop…"

"True. But I am not giving up who I am and that's to make the world a better place."

He slowly smiled at her, "I don't know what else I can say, Carrots, only… that I wish you would stay…"

She sadly smiled back, "I wish I can too…" and went in for a hug which he gladly returned. Being in his arms made her heart ache as if it was telling her, _Just stay and become a con-artist with him… You love him…_ But her head helped reasoned, _But could he love a bunny that's not true to herself? I don't want to leave him but I don't know what else to do…_

* * *

Once she got back to the station, she told Clawhauser what she was planning to do.

"You're going to what?!"

"You heard me."

"But-but… I thought you like being here?"

"I do, it was a dream come true when I had first walked through these doors, but… let's face it, Ben, I was never going to be more than a meter maid to him and everyone else at the ZPD except you. I'll never forget you Benjamin Clawhauser." she saluted to him and with near tears in his eyes he returned it before she made her way upstairs.

Just as she was getting closer to Bogo's office, Dawn Bellwether came out carrying a file. The sheep spotted her and said excitedly, "Oh, Judy!"

Judy gave a solemn nod, "Dawn."

Bellwether frowned, "Is something wrong, Judy?"

"It's just…" she sighed, "I'm resigning from the force."

Dawn gapped and sputtered, "But Judy, this is what you been dreaming about since you were a kid, you can't just throw it away!"

"I'm not throwing anything away. I came here, hoping to make the world a better place by protecting and serving the community. But how can I do that if I'm just handing out parking tickets for the rest of my life? That's not what I want."

Dawn bit her lip in thought and said, "Well… if you feel that strongly about quitting, I certainly don't blame you, but could we go to my office to hang out one last time before you leave town?"

"Well… I guess so, but only for a little while, I have to hand in my resignation before the day is up."

"Of course."

* * *

Dawn opened the door to her boiler room office as she was saying, "You know, Judy, you were the top of your class at the academy and still that pompous buffalo made you a meter maid. I would feel like resigning too." They were in the room and she closed the door behind her before going to her desk.

"Speaking of, if the mayor gives you such a hard time why don't you just quit yourself?"

The sheep gave a cool composure, "Because… I'm waiting for my chance to take over."

"What?" the bunny's eyes widen at this startling confession.

"Judy, let me tell this, for so long we little guys have gotten pushed around just as predators had preyed upon meek prey… Picture this, a lowly meter maid being risen above to the respect of her fellow officers including that of her superior all because she had stopped savage predators from attacking innocent prey…"

Judy uttered in disbelief, "Savage predators…? What are you saying?"

Bellwether then took out a case and opens it up to show a dart gun, she held it and open it to show a blue orb. "This is Night Howler serum. My associates made this from a flower called Midnicampum holicithias."

The rabbit gasped. She knew that flower. It grew in her family's fields in Bunnyburrow. Her father would always warn her younger siblings to never go near them because it made a mammal sick and can make them seem savage.

Dawn saw her expression and smiled, "Oh, that's right, you grew up on a farm so you should know what that is. So I guess I don't need to explain what my plan is…"

Judy scowled with anger rising inside her, "Oh, yes, you do."

"Well, it's very simple really. Dart all the predators of Zootopia so it'll look like they're reverting to their primitive ways."

"But why? Why do that?!"

"So that prey can claim their place at the top after all we outnumber predators ten to one."

"It won't work!"

"Fear… always works…" this time Dawn was smirking evilly.

"So why tell all this to me?"

"Because, you would be useful to me. As a member of the ZPD you can make sure that the police won't figure out about the Night Howlers and just think it's the predators' biology getting the better of them."

"No way! I will never do that!"

"But Judy, think about it, you would be a police officer just like you always wanted…"

Judy stood her ground, "No. I wouldn't. A police officer is supposed to protect all living creatures, prey and predator… And if I lie about knowing nothing about the Night Howlers, I wouldn't be cop at all… You can't force me to do your bidding, Dawn Bellwether…"

The sheep made a tsk sound and started fiddling with the dart gun, "That really is a shame, I did like you. Us little guys could have stuck together like glue but now I am force to resort to other ways to get what I want from you."

The bunny furrowed her brow.

"You told me you met a fox…"

She held in her breath.

"And you said he was muzzled at one point, did you not?"

She didn't say anything.

"I remember. So what were to happen if I used a Night Howler on him…?"

Tears were threatening to spill from Judy's eyes but she used all of her willpower to keep them in, she would not give Bellwether the satisfaction that she had her. She tightly clenched her paws as she kept on listening.

"I dare say that wouldn't go over so well given the police would have to _muzzle_ him to keep him under control…"

Her vision was blurring by the second, she couldn't imagine away a savage Nick being muzzled and taken away by the ZPD.

"But if you were to do as I say and keep your mouth shut, your fox friend won't suffer the same fate as other predators… In fact, once I became mayor, I would send him away to keep him safe from the fear that Zootopia will have against predators all for your sake…"

That did for her. She broke down and held her paws to her face as the tears flow down. She couldn't see Dawn wasn't moved by the crying as she waited for Judy to finish.

She then blubbered out, "Just… don't hurt him… I will do anything you say."

Dawn gave a small smirk, "That's a good bunny." she patted her head.

Judy despised the touch, but she would not do anything to provoke the sheep from using a Night Howler on the love of her life.

 _I wouldn't let you turn savage, Nick, because I will always love you…_


	11. Chapter 11

"Nick! Stop dawdling around! We got work to do!" Finnick shouted as he was making pawprints in the snow but Nick was taking his sweet time about pouring the liquid on them.

The red fox sighed, "It's not the same without Carrots, Fin…"

"Uh, we did this long before she blackmailed you, remember?"

"Somehow, I just can't at the moment."

The fennec rolled his eyes, "You are so gone…"

"I can't get her out of my head. It's been a whole week since she went back to Bunnyburrow… I miss her company, I miss her laugh, I even miss that scheming brain of hers and the way she always tried to get back at me…" he released an amusing chuckle.

Finnick let out a low whistle, "Wow. You really are over the moon. So what are you still doing here?"

The taller fox furrowed his brow, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, why are you still here in Zootopia? When you should be in Bunnyburrow making out with the bunny."

Nick sighed sadly, "I wish I could, Fin. I would love to feel her lips again…"

"Again? Wait, you actually…?"

"We didn't exactly kiss. Judy had nearly drowned and I was force to give her CPR."

"Wait a minute… she was going to do that to you when she saved you from drowning only… for you…" Finnick started laughing hysterically at the irony of the whole thing.

Nick gave an exasperated look while waiting for his friend to calm down.

Fin finally did and asked, "So what was it like?"

"I don't know. I too busy worrying about Judy dying to really notice."

He shook his head, "You are such an idiot. You obviously have feelings for her and yet you just let her leave, what is wrong with you?!"

"You think I wanted to let her go?! I wanted to make the offer again of her working with us but she insisted she couldn't and I'm inclined to agree with her. She shouldn't have to stoop to this level as we have… I never wanted this and I know you don't either."

Finnick crossed his arms, "Well, it's not like we can get out of the hole that society dug for us…"

"Exactly. But Carrots… she has a chance, you know? I'm glad she quit the ZPD, because if they can't accept what she has to offer then good riddance to them, I say."

Suddenly, something caught Finnick's eye and he said, "Uh… are you sure she quit and left town?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure, why?"

"Because unless some other rabbit decided to join the police department too, I believe the bunny that had been working with us for past month is giving out parking tickets."

"Say what?!" Nick looked over where Finnick was looking and sure enough Judy Hopps was standing beside snow covered meters wearing the same meter maid uniform when he last saw her and had declared she was going to quit the ZPD, but there she was… standing in front of him even though she didn't see him and was writing up tickets and putting them on the cars that had expired meters. Once she was done she gave a sigh and went into her small car and drove off.

Nick was flabbergasted by the whole scene that he frowned and put down the red liquid and grabbed Finnick's arm, "Come on, we're getting to the bottom of this."

* * *

Carefully, they tailed her with the van as she stopped by a flower shop somewhere in Savannah Central they parked in an alleyway and the foxes watched from the corner as they saw a large ram talking Judy, at first they thought he was someone complaining about their parking ticket but once they walked close to the alley as the foxes remained unseen they overheard.

"He'll be here soon."

"I know." she stated.

"He'll give us the latest picture of whose next. I see him now."

A rabbit in black had a camera around his neck headed toward Judy and gave her paw a kiss. Nick saw that and a pang went through his heart but in the moment he had looked away, Judy had pulled her paw away in disgust.

The ram asked the rabbit, "You got it?"

The rabbit pulled out the photo and Doug took it.

"It's set for tonight." the rabbit said and gave a quick wink to Judy before walking away.

Doug said while eying Judy, "Remember…"

"Like I could forget." she bitterly said.

The ram then went on his way.

Judy was about to leave when a voice she recognized all too well made her froze.

"So. You didn't quit after all. Decided to stay in town and be a meter maid. Had a change of heart and didn't bother telling your friends your plans… decide you would just leave them in the dark having no idea what you really were doing…"

She slowly turned around and saw a scowling Nick with his arms crossed. She gulped, she was afraid this would happen, even though Zootopia was a large place and chances were she would never run into him again were slim but there he was standing right next to her. She had wanted to contact him to warn him but Bellwether's spies were watching her like a hawk so she couldn't tell him.

"I… I…" she tried to find a good excuse but there wasn't one.

"You decided you couldn't follow my advice?" he said angrily, "That I was the shifty fox animals always saw me as?"

"No! Never!"

"Then what, Carrots? Why are you still here? Tell me the real reason!"

Her eyes were starting to wet and her lips trembled and she wanted to so badly tell him everything but when she caught the reflection on the flower shop she saw Woolter watching nearby in a truck and she knew if she squealed now, Nick would be the Night Howlers' next victim. So with a heavy heart she turned away from him.

"Fine. Don't tell me. You obvious like being a meter maid so much that you don't care about being a cop or being a fox's friend… We'll stay out of your way if you stay out of our way." with a huff he went back to the van.

Judy turned back in time to see the van backing out and she held her arm out as she wanted to so desperately stop him and tell him of her deepest feelings to him but her throat was caught on the words and just started crying.

Finnick had saw this through his rear window mirror and was intrigued. He turned to his partner who looked dejected from the exchange. He drove all the way back to Tundra Town so they could finish their con. But he could see Nick's heart wasn't into it.

"You wanna talk about it?" the fennec asked.

"No." the red fox stated.

"You know, something screwy is going on here, why would the bunny change her mind all of a sudden…"

"I said I didn't want to talk about it, Fin!"

"Well, too bad we are. From the time you last saw her she was excited to quit but now she looks miserable and while you were talking to her she looked like was in a lot of pain."

"What are you getting at?"

"The moment we drove away I saw her crying in the rear window mirror."

"What…?"

"I think, something is forcing her from telling you the reason she stayed."

"That's crazy, Fin."

"And yet, it's the only explanation."

"Well what about that rabbit? The one that kissed her paw."

"You didn't see the look of disgust on her face?"

His eyes widen, "She was disgusted?"

"You must've been too jealous to notice." a smirk slowly spread across his face.

"So what if I was, Carrots is still keeping something from me!"

"Interesting… you still call her Carrots even when you practically told her to leave us alone…"

Nick stiffened realizing his words and felt his face go hot.

"See? As upset as you are with her, you still care about her…"

He was silent for a moment before he softly asked, "You really think she is doing something against her will?"

"I've seen it before in gangs. They make sure no one squeals or there be one hell of a price to pay."

"But what could make Carrots obey this someone?"

"Could be a number of things, they could have threatened her, her family, someone she loves…" he hinted that last one to Nick.

He caught it and frowned, "Come on, Fin, like Carrots could ever love me."

"Well, she seemed desperate to tell you something. If you have strong feelings for her whose to say she doesn't have same thing for you."

His eyes widen, "You really think so?"

The smaller fox shrugged, "You knows? Let's find out."

* * *

For the rest of the day they tailed her and kept at a distance. Once the sun was setting she made her way back to the police department to hand in her car and the ticket maker before walking away. They had followed her to an abandon underground station and there she met the ram from earlier today. They went inside.

They found an old train car and once they got in the foxes saw rows of Night Howler flowers in dirt boxes before Nick to guess what this meant they heard a clang as the ram and Judy were coming and quickly they hid from view.

"Okay, the otter just got picked up by a limo," Doug had a phone piece to his ear as he listened to his boss. "He left the naturist club about five minutes ago and is heading to Tundra Town, I'm going to have to hurry and intercept."

"That otter has a _family._ " Judy said angrily, "You can't just expect me to stand by and let him be declared a missing mammal…"

"And yet you will if you want your precious fox to be kept off the hit list of turning savage."

"As long as you keep away from Nick, I won't fight. But that doesn't mean I can't gripe about all the other predators you used the Night Howlers on. They had never done anything to you to deserve this awful fate."

Nick could feel Fin's nudge as if saying, 'I told you so'. The taller fox was shocked that Judy was doing all of this just for his sake… And seeing the pictures before him he could remember on the news of those predators going missing. That could have been him if Judy hadn't made a deal with this ram that she would keep the police off their trail as long as he wasn't a target.

He muttered, "Crazy dumb bunny…"

Once Doug and Judy left, the foxes quickly got out of there.


	12. Chapter 12

Judy held herself as she was nearing her apartment complex. She decided she would wait with the shedding of tears until after she was inside her apartment. She had lost her best friend and was force to cover up a savage otter all in one day. It was going to get worst by the day and all because she couldn't tell Nick the truth about the reason she stayed and her feelings. Now… she would never get to see him again… She was about to enter the building when something grabbed her and covered her mouth.

She tried fighting with the figure as he dragged her to inside a van and it quickly moved away. She managed to get free and used her foot to smack her kidnapper in the jaw, hearing a yelp on impact, she didn't bother looking at her kidnapper as she headed for the doors and was planning to jump out when a voice said.

"Carrots, wait!"

She gasped and slowly turned around to see Nick sprawled on the floor rubbing his jaw. She covered her mouth with both paws and quickly went to his side.

"Nick, I'm so sorry! I thought you were some creep trying to…"

"Well, I knew grabbing you wasn't the best approach but Fin thought it was the only way to get you away from being watched."

She gasped, "You know?"

"Fin persuaded me to have us follow you to find out what was really going on and I'm glad he did…" he held her face and slowly moved it to his lips, Judy didn't argue, she closed her eyes and he kissed her full on the lips. Once they parted, he said, "You have got to be the dumbest bunny in the world…"

"For not telling you?" she questioned.

"No. For putting yourself in this position."

She released the tears, "I couldn't bear to see you turning savage… The day I was going to resign was when Assistant Mayor Bellwether revealed her plot to me… She plans to use me to cover up the attacks and to make mammals think the predators are going savage because of biology." she said that last part with a sob.

"Now that's twisted." commented Fin as he was driving around the street.

"It certainly is…" Nick said darkly. "What's worst is she uses me to get to you."

"You would have muzzled by the ZPD, I couldn't let that happen…" she wrapped her arms around him and bury her face into his chest.

He held her tightly, what a nightmare she must have gone through. She was forced to follow a crazy sheep's bidding all because of a stupid flower.

She said to him with a slight chuckle, "I know, I know, 'oh, you bunnies are so emotional'…"

He gave a small smile, "Well, you have a right to be. You've been through hell this past week."

"I am so grateful you decided to spy on me to find out what's really going on, because there's something I need to tell you."

"You love me." He smugly said.

Her eyes widen, "How…?"

His face got serious, "Judy. You were willing to submit to an evil sheep's plan just so I wouldn't be targeted by the Night Howlers… If that isn't love I don't know what is, also…" he smirked, "the fact you were that willingly to kiss me says a lot…"

It's a good thing it was dark in that van because she was blushing furiously. But he took her by surprise the moment he said.

"But I love you too."

The tears were coming back only this time they were tears of joy, "Really…?"

"I think this will answer that." he got her into another lip-lock and this time they deepen it causing Nick to fall flat on his back in the moving van.

Finnick noticed this in his rearview mirror, "Hey, hey! If you two are going to take to the next level I suggest you do it in the bunny's apartment and not in my van."

That got Judy to snap out of it and got up. Nick of course was disappointed it ended too soon and said a curse word to his friend who simply stated.

"My van, my rules."

"Fine, but when you get a girlfriend don't be surprised when I'll be the one setting boundaries."

Finnick rolled his eyes and asked Judy, "So, how long has the sheep been planning this?"

"Since she became assistant mayor."

"Yeesh. Is there any way to stop her?" Nick asked.

"I don't know if there is. I could try to get to Bogo but you know he won't listen to me…"

Fin pointed, "What interests me is how we haven't heard about the mammals turning savage instead they've gone missing."

"It's all part of Bellwether's plan, she's holding the savage predators making sure the affects of the Night Howler doesn't wear off and once she's sure they won't she's going to use a Night Howler on Mayor Lionheart!"

"Whoa…" both foxes uttered.

"I really have no idea of how to stop her plans for good, since she's got me a tight lease and if I make one wrong move…"

Fin stated, "Nicky gets Night Howled…"

"That is a problem. Unless… Carrots think you can hold out for a bit longer?"

"I guess, but what are you…?"

"We need to catch Bellwether in the act. And what better way to do that if Bogo sees her trying to dart the Mayor of Zootopia!"

She smiled, "Yes, of course!" then she frowned, "But how? I mean… I can't call the station without one of her rams working there noticing…"

"Just leave it to us…" Nick smirked.

"Us?" Fin questioned.

Judy gave a worried look, "You're not going to try something illegal are you? It was bad enough picturing you been taken by the ZPD in a muzzle but you to be taken in because of illegal activity…"

"Carrots, you know me better than that, why else would I have a receipt of declared commerce and a permit to sell pawpsicles?"

She gave an uneasy look but felt at ease knowing he was always on his feet and was smart enough to get out of any situation, another thing she loved about him. She said, "Just be careful… the last thing I want is to lose my soul mate to jail or worse…"

"Soul mate? Wow. You really think we are?"

"I believe so. It took me a while to realize it but after seeing how similar we were even though we're different species but if there's one thing Scott and Lena taught me, is that you don't have to be the same species to love each other."

"I agree." he wrapped his tail around her.

"Of course, my family's going to have to get used to this."

"Let us catch the sheep first before meeting the parents, okay?"

She just smiled before leaning in for another kiss.

* * *

"I need a favor, Big." Nick proclaimed when he burst into the shrew's office the next morning.

Big raised his brow, "It depends on the favor."

"It's for Judy, she's in trouble."

The crime boss scowled, "What do you need?"

"I need you to call Inkks, tell him to contact Officer Lena and Scott and have them meet me at the warehouse where we busted Crabone. Have him tell them it's urgent."

"It shall be done. But may I ask what has happen to Judy Hopps?"

"You know that sheep we have for assistant mayor? Well, she has a group that is targeting Night Howlers on predators. Judy is force to cover for them at the ZPD and if she doesn't obey, they'll use a Night Howler on me."

"That is most distressing news… Go then, I will call Inkks and have him get your friends."

Nick gave a small smirk before leaving as he thought, _Guess the shrew isn't so bad after all…_

* * *

"No!" Lena shrieked shortly after Nick told her everything that's happen since he last saw them.

Scott frowned, "This is awful… I mean, I thought you guys had it better up here…"

Nick scoff in amusement, "We wish. But it's the same old story."

"What can we do to help?" Lena asked.

"Well, for one you can help me give some ideas to Judy, since we're trying to set up Bellwether for when she goes to dart the mayor."

Lena uttered, "The mayor… that reminds me, our mayor was so grateful for you and Judy's help that he wants to offer a peace treaty between our two topias to your mayor."

"Really?"

"Yes! He's planning on meeting with him within a few days."

"Hm…" Nick touched his chin in thought, "I wonder if Bellwether knows about this…"

* * *

"Oh my gosh!" exclaimed Judy over the phone. "This is wonderful! If our two topias can learn to get along then maybe we can see Lena and Scott more often and-"

"Now, hold on there, Carrots. Somehow, I don't think Bellwether is going to like two topias getting along if it'll ruin her plans to divide the one she lives in."

"Oh, right…"

"Now don't worry, this just might work for us."

"What do you mean?"

"Bellwether is going to want to sever all ties to Oceantopia and what better way to do that is to…" he let her fill in the blanks.

"Dart Mayor Lionheart!" she finished with a wide smile.

"Exactly." he smirked before he frowned, "But how do we convince Chief Buffalo Butt to come see the treaty signing?"

She let out a small gasp, "We won't have to. Chief Bogo always attends important events where the mayor is concern."

"So I guess the only thing to do is wait… Which actually sucks, because I rather have you here safe in my arms then be out there where that sheep controls you…"

"Maybe, but you thinking about me helps. I love you, Nick."

"And I love you, Judy."

* * *

Mayor Lionheart stood at the edge of the docks as Chief Bogo and a squad stood by with the press as they awaited for the arrival of the mayor prawn from Oceantopia as reporters talked into their cameras how this was a historic day as this was the first time since the founding of Zootopia that ocean creatures were willing to offer a truce among sea and land mammals.

Nick and Finnick was stationed near the warehouse as they watched out for Bellwether's shooter. Nick had been right. Judy called him late last night after Bellwether told her she was finally going to dart Lionheart because if Oceantopia ever allied themselves with Zootopia then would be more acceptance among predator and prey, ocean and dry land alike. The plan was Judy had to distract the ZPD away from the mayor as Doug took the shot. But the fox and rabbit wasn't going to let that happen.

Nick asked his longtime partner, "See him yet?"

"Not yet." replied Fin.

A groan escaped him, "It's almost time… when Lena and Scott get here with their mayor that's when it'll happen."

"He could be hiding in a building with an open window, behind a crate, on a roof…"

"Wait…" Nick looked up to the rooftop of the warehouse, and slowly climbed up a fire-escape ladder attached to the storage place, he peeked the top of his head when he made it and his eyes widen to see a ram laying on his stomach with the dart rifle in hand as he was positioned to take aim at the lion mayor at any second…


	13. Chapter 13

Judy positioned herself near the docks making it seem she was on meter maid duty but she was waiting for Nick or Finnick to call her if they found Doug. Not a moment too soon, her cell rang and answered it to hear Fin's voice.

"We found him. He's on top of the warehouse."

"Where's Nick?"

"Keeping an eye on the ram."

"Well, tell him to stay clear, Doug is not someone to be trifled with."

"Right, tell him that his girlfriend is worried for his safety and that he's hot." he hung up before she could reply.

She grunted, "That fox… now I know where Nick got his need to troll." she carefully hid from view as every mammal and police officer waited for the arrival of the Oceantopia mayor. She found Bellwether next to Bogo as she wore her mask of being sweet when Judy knew it was just a deception to hide the evil genius within the sheep.

Suddenly she heard someone saying they see something coming out of the water and out appeared the mayor riding on top of Chief Shelby. With Lena and Scott right behind them. The crowd was in awe as the turtle came on top of the docks as the two mayors could meet face-to-face.

Mayor Lionheart puffed up his chest and smiled as he greeted the small sea creature, "Welcome to Zootopia, I am Mayor Leodore Lionheart."

The prawn smiled in return, "Thank you, I am Mayor Prawnston of Oceantopia and I would like to extend a hand of friendship between our worlds. I believe we would benefit greatly from letting our people visit each other and if we trade with you we would be offering both of our economies to prosper."

Lionheart grinned further, "I couldn't agree more. Shall we sign the treaty now?"

"Yes, we should."

Bellwether knew she had to act fast, but Judy was in nowhere in sight to distract the ZPD, so she quickly signaled one of her minions-Woolter-nearby to get out a smoke bomb and threw it toward some ships. A harbor mammal shouted, "Fire!"

That got the ZPD's attention as Bogo shouted out orders for half the squad to get the press out of here and the rest to help with the fire as he went toward the mayors to get them out of here. Shelby managed to dive into water with his mayor. Doug had the lion within his scope and was about to take the shot when Nick tackled him and the serum missed.

Dawn realized something went wrong and knew she had to go for Plan B as she quickly got out her case and took out the dart gun. Judy saw her and ran over to stop her.

"Hopps! What do you think you're doing?!" Bogo demanded.

"Sir! Bellwether has a serum of Night Howlers in her gun! That serum can turn any predator savage against their will!"

"She's lying! She's the one that had the Night Howler serum, I just took it from her! While Officer Hopps was suspended she formed a plan to turn predators savage so she could be a hero and you would reward her to be an actual police officer!"

"No! That's not true!"

But she could see Bogo was scowling and didn't believe her.

Finnick saw what was going on and quickly went up to see Nick was tussling with the ram still and he called out, "Nick, you better hurry and save Judy, the sheep is framing her and Buffalo Butt is buying it!"

"What?! Fin, take over will you."

The fennec jumped in, for such a small fox he was an excellent fighter as he kept the ram at bay so Nick had the chance to get down from the warehouse.

Bellwether kept speaking to the police chief, "I suggest you arrest Officer Hopps and take her into custody."

"Ex-officer. As of this moment, Judy Hopps, you are fired from the ZPD and under arrest for the illegal use of Night Howler serum."

Judy had wide eyes as everything around her was going downhill fast but before Bogo could attempt to arrest her, Lena jumped out of the water then and soar above the mammals and urged Judy to grab on. She did and they landed in the water together.

"Go after her!" Bellwether ordered.

Bogo didn't hesitant as he dived into the water. Once the large cape buffalo was out of sight, she aimed the gun at Lionheart. Who gasped.

"Smellwether! What are you doing?!"

"Shut up! I hate that name! I had to frame the bunny so she couldn't get in my way and your idiot chief of police believed it. Once you been Night Howled, I will be able to take over as mayor and I will make sure no one has heard about Night Howlers instead, predators will be collared so they can control their biological urge to hurt prey. It's as simple as that." She smirked evilly.

"Oh, you don't know the half of it!" Nick called out as he stepped from behind some large crates while carrying one of the press cameras that was left behind. "Thank you, yakkety-yak, you laid it out beautifully."

Dawn was mortified when seeing the camera.

Nick called out, "Isn't that right, Judy?"

Judy was riding on Lena from below the docks, as she replied with a grin, "She most certainly did, thank you Detective Wilde."

Scott had emerged with Bogo riding on him but he didn't see that excited given that Bogo weighted a lot. As for the Chief of police he had heard Bellwether's monologue and was scowling at the assistant mayor for nearly pulling the wool over his eyes.

* * *

Nick waited on the shore as he saw Judy getting off of Lena and walked through the water to get to him with arms out. He couldn't wait any longer as he rushed to her and lifted her up to twirl her around before kissing her.

Scott and Lena watched the happy couple from afar before facing each other to kiss themselves but were interrupted by a loggerhead turtle.

"I take it you two are still planning to get married?"

Lena faced their commanding officer, "If you want to fire us, go ahead sir, Scott and I love each other and as much as we'll miss working for the department we just can't live without each other."

Scott smirked, "As cliché as that sounds, sir, it's the truth."

Chief Shelby sighed, "Then I guess there's only one problem left."

"What's that, sir?" Lena asked.

"Where should you hold the wedding?"

They gapped before releasing laughs.

Back on shore, Nick and Judy were in a tight embrace before a shout said, "Hopps!" They turned to see Chief Bogo coming up to them, "Why aren't you at your post?"

"Uh, sir, don't you remember? You fired me."

Nick added, "Right, so she doesn't have to follow your orders anymore. And if you ask me it's for the best because if you're here to tell her to get back to maiding meters then she's better off where she is now."

Bogo ran his hand across his face, "Alright. You're rehired as an officer of the law. But you still have to finish parking duty for today because tomorrow you will be given your first case."

Judy gasped and Nick smiled as he said, "Hey, congratulations Carrots!"

But the bunny ended up frowning and the fox asked, "What's wrong?"

"What about us, Nick? We might not see other so much if I'm too busy with cases and you have your…" she searched for the right word so she didn't get her boyfriend in trouble with her boss, " _business_."

Nick pondered on that before saying, "You said something about detective when we caught the assistant mayor, maybe… I could join the police department with you."

Her eyes widen, "Would you really? Do you want to?"

He smirked while cupping both her cheeks, "What do you think?"

They heard a groan and turned to see the Chief looking exhausted and sighed.

"I suppose you'll want to be partners together, don't you?"

Judy gave an innocent smile, "That would be great, Chief."

"Fine. But no hanky-panky during work hours, the only reason I'm allowing this is because you both caught a criminal mastermind that would have destroyed our city. Is that understood?"

"Perfectly, Chief." replied Judy.

Bogo made a snort before going.

"You know, I think he ships us." Nick smirked.

Judy rolled her eyes before a high voice said.

"Judy, Nick, guess what? We're getting married!" Lena was practically leaping out the water while Scott was splashing around.

The rabbit and fox happily congratulated the couple.

* * *

The wedding was a beautiful ceremony, as sea and land creatures merged. The land mammals invited were Judy, Nick, Mr. Big, his daughter, Finnick and even Mayor Lionheart as they stood on the shore watching on as Scott and Lena made their vows in front of Mayor Prawnston that was carried by Chief Shelby. The sea creature guests included Mr. Inkks and all of Oceantopia's Police Department.

Nick and Judy held paws throughout the entire ceremony and hoped that one day their wedding would be just as wonderful as Lena and Scott's was. As it was the day two worlds become one.

* * *

 _ **AN: Yes, I should be getting back to my other stories, but I thought of a Zootopia Christmas special since late summer and had been working on it for some time. It's a Zootopia version of the Nutcracker that I'm calling**_ **Visions Of…** _ **and I'm planning on releasing it shortly after Thanksgiving break. For those waiting for my other stories, please be patient, I have school work that needs finishing up right now but come Christmas break I'll work on them again.**_


End file.
